Nicolas Redcliff
Nicolas Redcliff - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. 'Rozdział I' W wieku 5 lat, dopiero co po zakończeniu Kampanii Lyzeille, na prawej dłoni chłopca (dokładnie zewnętrznej stronie) pojawił się znak samego Płomiennego Smoka Ceifeeda. Nicolas został odebrany rodzinie i przemieszczony na Pustynie Zniszczenia, gdzie odbędzie 15 letni trening pod okiem swej mistrzyni o imieniu Sha. ''- "Jestem głodny.."'' ''- "...ja też."'' Przez kolejne lata młody Nicolas podążał za tajemniczą kobietą przez pustynię, od obozu do obozu, od osady do osady ucząc się przetrwania. Wielkie pająki, ogromne robale, jadowite skorpiony, demoniczne pomioty, każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie, o pożywienie i o wodę. Skwar palącego słońca dzień w dzień przemijał się z lodowatym wiatrem nocy jednak mały Nick czasami wręcz bez słowa szedł za Sha jak by nic innego nie istniało, nic innego nie miał. Jak by codzienny trud życia nie wystarczał, kobieta nie oszczędzała chłopca ucząc go walczyć. Zawsze była surowa, chcąc wpoić do dziecięcej głowy prawdy dorosłego życia nie tylko w kwestii walki ale i innych aspektów życia. Gdy raz wysłała Nicolasa po zapasy na targ wśród nomadów ten kupił tarczę, "Nie marnuj pieniędzy na głupoty" powtarzała, choć sama szybko się przekonała ile rozumu i powagi ma w sobie chłopiec. Z czasem ich treningi zmieniły swój przebieg, Sha była niegdyś profesjonalnym zabójcą, i nie szczędziła sił ani umiejętności w trakcie szkolenia, jednak Nicolas poświęcił cały swój wysiłek by nauczyć się przed nią bronić stając się czujnym strażnikiem. W trakcie swych podróży Nicolas bardzo przywiązuje się do kobiety, która przejęła rolę jego matki (i z wzajemnością), przeżyli razem wiele przygód i polegali na sobie. Choć ta nigdy nie mówiła mu o swej przeszłości, to dobrze wiedział, że nosi ona krew na rękach. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak. Być może wrodzona mądrość lub też trud życia nie pozwalały mu patrzeć na świat przez pryzmat przeszłości i gdy Sha postanawia w końcu wyjawić prawdę Nick traktuje ją jak by nic się nie zmieniło. Pewnego dnia gdy Nicolas był już dorosłym, dwudziestoletnim mężczyzną Sha zabiera go do miasta Blade, które stało się osadą nomadów. Tam rozdzielają się, lecz nie minęło dużo czasu gdy sytuacja przestała być spokojna, miasto zostało zaatakowane. Wszędzie demony i uciekający ludzie. Wyuczony iż na pierwszym miejscu stoi przetrwanie Nick próbuje wydostać się z miasta. Opuszcza jego mury wraz z tłumem jednak na ich drodze staje dziwny osobnik w zbroi. Zastraszony tłum poddaje się woli opancerzonego napastnika jednak Nicolas wychodzi mu na przeciw. Rycerz w magicznej zbroi pokrywającej się coraz to dłuższymi kolcami okazuje się przeciwnikiem o poziomie znacznie przewyższającym umiejętności Nicolasa. Pomimo świetnej serii bloków szarżujący przeciwnik w końcu omija gardę młodego strażnika zadając śmiertelny cios. Wówczas uwalnia się moc tajemniczego znamienia, która zmniejsza otrzymane przez Nicolasa obrażenia tak by ten nie umarł. Zaraz po tym zjawia się Sha, dzięki której oboje uciekają. Patrząc w milczeniu na płonące miasto uczeń i mistrz zostają odnalezieni przez tajemniczego maga z zasłoniętą twarzą. Oznajmia on iż trening Nicka się opłacił czego efektem było uaktywnienie się jego mocy. Oznajmia on też młodzieńcowi, że musi z nim odejść i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wróci. Sha pożegnała się krótko, pomimo silnej więzi między nimi nigdy się ze sobą nie cackali. Nicolas również odpowiedział krótko, po czym zdjął z twarzy szalik, który dostał niegdyś od niej. Oddał go po czym w jednej chwili zniknął w raz z magiem, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic więcej. Tajemniczym magiem okazuje się być niejaki Etaf. Według niego Nicolas oraz czworo innych "wybrańców" musi cofnąć się w czasie by uratować świat przed atakiem Gildii Aspell, która jak się okazuje zniszczyła większość znanego im świata (stojąc również za atakiem na Blade). W tym celu cała piątka zostaje przeniesiona przez tajemniczego Etafa do ruin czasu. Tam aby móc rozpocząć swoją podróż rozpoczynają poszukiwania trzech sztyletów czasu. Ich poszukiwania niebyły łatwe jednak każde z nich przeszło odpowiedni trening by stawić czoła nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwom. Nicolas mógł wykazać się swymi zdolnościami strażniczymi osłaniając nowych towarzyszy. Pod koniec poszukiwań jego tarcza została zniszczona jednak on sam nie próżnował zbierając ostatni sztylet gdy reszta drużyny odwracała uwagę wroga. Ostatecznie całą piątką zgromadzili się wraz z Etafem, który przy pomocy sztyletów przenosi "wybrańców" dwa lata w przeszłość by odnaleźli jego samego i przekazali mu pewne tajemnicze lusterko. W ten oto sposób Nicolas, Lobo, Shiran, Jinto oraz Lothar trafili do jakiejś ciemnej nory. Tam zaatakowały ich gobliny które szybko rozgromili. Niestety okazało się iż owe "Gobliny" to tak naprawdę przebierańcy, którzy zorganizowali park rozrywki. Nie mając żadnych funduszy piątka bohaterów rozpoczyna podróż w głodzie. Szybko orientują się, że są w Lyzeille, trafiają wiec do Atlas City gdzie podejmują się zadania rozwiązania kłopotów z nieumarłymi z pewnego cmentarzyska. Nicolas wraz z resztą udają się tam i schodzą pod ziemię rozprawiając się ze "zmarłymi" rozgniewanymi przez pewnych nieszczęsnych górników. Pierwsze zarobione pieniądze przeznaczają na rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby by wkrótce udać się dalej, do Ralteague. Podróż przez Ralteague nie zajęła długo. Bohaterowie łapiąc tanią podwózkę i podejmując się kilku mniejszych zadań docierają prawie pod samą granice z Kalmaart. Nieszczęśliwe napadli ich bandyci. Nieszczęśliwie rzecz jasna dla samych bandytów, którzy zostali pobici a następnie zmuszeni do przewiezienia Nicolasa i reszty swoim wozem aż do miasta Mane na drugim końcu Kalmaart. Stamtąd pozostało tylko dostać się na wyspę, na której rzekomo miał ukrywać się Etaf z tamtejszych czasów. Nicolas z miejsca oznajmił iż niema ochoty wsiadać do łodzi jednak "z pomocą swych kolegów" docierają na wyspę w komplecie. Tam znajdują samego tajemniczego maga, który nieufanie przyjmuje od nich magiczne lusterko jednocześnie odczytując wiadomość od "siebie z przyszłości" i poznając tym samym cały plan, który miał uratować ich świat. Nie kłamiąc oznajmił iż ten plan mu się nie podoba jednak nie widząc lepszego wyjścia z tej sytuacji postanowił go zrealizować wysyłając całą piątkę z powrotem do Ralteague by odnaleźli maga imieniem Morhołt. Po raz kolejny próbując coś zarobić Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami rozproszyli się po mieście Dabuon. Po wykonaniu krótkiego zadania z Gildii Pracy, Nicolasowi udaje się dowiedzieć, że nie tak dawno było zostało wykonane zadanie związane z pewnym magiem. Bohaterowie postanawiając to sprawdzić, wbili się do wieży wspomnianego maga jednak ten trop okazał się być fałszywy. Przemierzając okolicę w poszukiwaniu nowych poszlak Nicolas i jego przyjaciele znowu zostają napadnięci. Okazuje się, że komuś nie pasują działania przybyszów z przyszłości. Ostatecznie cała piątka kończy w mieście Demidas gdzie ktoś wynajął im pokoje w karczmie? W mieście Demidas panowało poruszenie, wszyscy chcieli zdobyć pewien rzadki minerał który odkryto nieopodal. Nicolas wraz z Lobo zostają wynajęci do ochrony jednej z grup chcących zarobić minerał. Okazało się jednak, że ich towarzysze zostali wynajęci przez konkurencję. Ostatecznie podczas walki z miejscowymi trollami jaskinia z minerałem została zawalona i nikt nie zarobił. Zgodnie z podejrzeniami pokoje nie zostały wynajęte bez powodu, niedługo po przybyciu piątki bohaterów pojawia się płatny zabójca. Po nieudanej próbie zamordowana Lothara udaje się ustalić iż to sam Morhout czyha na życie bohaterów. W mieście wywiązała się walka pomiędzy wybrańcami a trójką magów służących samemu Morhoutowi. Magowie przegrali a Nicolas i jego towarzysze kontynuują poszukiwania. Od hazardzisty Huenki dowiadują się iż powinni szukać w miejscowym kościele. W jego podziemiach odnajdują Morhouta i jego kompanów jednak przed rozpoczęciem walki pojawił się Etaf. Szybko okazuje się że tak naprawdę Etaf wysłał bohaterów do Morhouta po pomoc a dokładniej po pomoc jego mistrza, którym jest Coeg Wyniosły. Po krótkiej dyskusji dochodzi do porozumienia, Coeg, Nekromanta który stracił swą nieskończoną moc, odzyska jej połowę jeżeli wykorzysta ją do walki z Aspell. Choć niechętnie bohaterowie zgadzają się na plan przejścia przez krainę umarłych i odpieczętowania mocy Nekromanty. Niefortunnie zostają oni rozdzielenie przez co każdy z wybrańców musi na własną rękę dotrzeć do miasta umarłych. Nicolas trafił najlepiej gdyż obudził się pod bramami (a dokładniej na bramach) miasta. Natychmiast rozpoczął poszukiwania miejsca, w którym spoczywała cząstka mocy Coega. Wkrótce natrafił jednak na jednego z pięciu Rycerzy Śmierci strzegących świata umarłych. Choć początkowo walka wydawała się być wyrównana Nicolas szybko został zepchnięty z defensywy do prób ucieczki ostatnim sił. W końcu Nicolas zostaje pokonany ale coś się stało, w innej części miasta ukazało się jasne światło. Nicolas zostaje zabrany na miejsce zdarzenia gdzie jak się okazało znajdowali się jeszcze trzej rycerze oraz towarzysze poległego strażnika przy czym jedynie Lobo i Lothar wyglądali na takich, którzy wyszli cało ze swoich przeszkód. Oprócz nich znajdowała się tam również dziwna dziewczyna imieniem Lucy. Z początku niechętna do współpracy, Lucy, która okazała się kimś na tyle ważnym by wszyscy obecni rycerze pokłonili się jej, odpieczętowuje połowę duszy Coega. Niewiele po tym bohaterowie powracają do świata żywych lecz nie wrócili tam sami. Rozdział II Gdy piątka bohaterów oraz Lucy która również wróciła do żywych doszli do siebie rozpoczęli przygotowania do walki z Aspell, każdy z wybrańców dostał za zadania wyposażyć się w broń pochodzenia Shinzoku. Na ślad pierwszej naprowadził ich Lothar. Udali się do Dils na smoczy szczyt gdzie w posiadaniu Świętych Smoków znajdował się potężny kostur. Smoki nie chciały go oddać więc Nicolas i reszta udali się do pobliskiej wioski. Gdy już mieli się poddać trafili na pewnego złodzieja, który wymyślił jak włamać się do skarbca smoków. Początkowo za sprawą Nicolasa drużyna odmówiła. Następnego dna jednak okazało się, że nocą Shiran, Lobo, Lothar i Lucy udali się wraz ze złodziejem na smoczy szczyt. Jinto i Nicolas martwiąc się o swoich towarzyszy ruszyli w pogoń. Ostatecznie całą drużyna nie tylko włamała się do skarbca ale i ukradła kostur. Tego dnia wszyscy poważnie zastanowili się nad swoim życiem. Nicolas pozwala zachować Lotharowi kradziony kostur do czasu pokonania Aspell. Kolejny trop do odnalezienia świętych broni przyniosła Lucy, która wspomniała o kowalu imieniem Mario. Tak też całą szóstką udali się do Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych do miasta Brokhol. Trwał tam karnawał, podczas którego Nicolas kupuje okulary przeciwsłoneczne z Gondoru zyskując swój nowy znak rozpoznawczy. W zakładzie kowalskim brat Mario, Luigi, informuje bohaterów iż jego brat zaginął. Po pokonaniu bandytów na zlecenie Gildii Pracy, piątka wybrańców w towarzystwie nekromantki udają się do państwa Edoh gdzie odnajdują Mario, którego porwało kilku członków z Gildii Samurajskiej. Po powrocie Mario okazał wdzięczność swym wybawcom naprawiając ich ekwipunek. Co prawda sam Mario nie posiadał oraz nie był w stanie stworzyć świętej broni to udzielił im informacji o człowieku imieniem Bron, który był w posiadaniu pewnego miecza. Dowódca straży Bron poinformował Nicolasa i jego towarzyszy że owy miecz jest teraz częścią kolekcji pewnego maga. Bohaterowie udają się do szopy w której miała mieścić się owa kolekcja jednak tam znajdują jedynie kolejne kłopoty. Okazało się iż miejsce to było meliną handlarzy narkotyków. Po rozgromieniu szemranego maga Nimbusa i jego ludzi Kapitan Born aresztował dilerów i wyjaśnił że wykorzystał wybrańców do rozwiązania pewnego problemu. Ich trud się jednak opłacił gdyż święty miecz Elfi Obrońca Petalion zostaje przekazany Nicolasowi. Kontynuując poszukiwania do wybrańców i ich towarzyszki zwraca się nagle sam Etaf, który informuje ich że ktoś chce się z nimi spotkać. Przyjmując ofertę zostają oni teleportowani na miejsce spotkania. Jak się okazuje organizacją, która chciała skontaktować się z bohaterami była Przedniea Straż Ceifeeda. Chcięli oni nawiązać współpracę z Nicolasem i jego towarzyszami oraz wymienić się informacjami na temat Gildii Aspell. Bohaterowie pomagają rozwiązać sytuację w pewnej wiosce eliminując tym samym kilku popleczników Aspell a po powrocie do siedziby Straży mają oni możliwość przesłuchania złapanego kilka dni wcześniej sługusa złej gildii Charlesa Yavina. Na sam koniec Jinto jako naturalnie urodzony otrzymuje "na przechowanie" boską relikwię o nazwie Łuska Aqualorda. Po powrocie do miejsca z którego zniknęli, wybrańcy wraz z Lucy podejmują się zadania oczyszczenia podziemi w Latającej Fortecy Lezarian. Udaje im się to jednak odkrywają oni iż katakumby posiadają więcej poziomów zamkniętych przy pomocy magii co być może w przyszłości da im szansę do kolejnego zarobku. Podczas swych poszukiwań bohaterowie trafiają do Elmekii gdzie najmuje ich niejaki Nicolas Maluf. Na jego zlecenie mają mu oni pomóc zgładzić Nieśmiertelnego Mazoku, który zamieszkiwał ruiny na pustyni. Oczywiście zostaje on pokonany dzięki umiejętnościom wybrańców i ich boskich mocy za co Nicolas (Maluf) sowicie ich wynagrodził. Wiele wschodów słońca później, po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach w końcu Nicolas (Redcliff) i jego towarzysze natrafiają na informacje o opuszczonym mieście wróżek w Lyzeile. Czekały tam na nich kręte, zawalające się, podziemne korytarze pełne niebezpieczeństw. Wewnątrz miasta wybrańcy wraz z Lucy pokonują ogromnego ognistego ptaka. Gdy stwór w końcu padł ich oczom ukazały się magiczne rękawice. Była to broń której szukali, pomimo swych rozmiarów Rękawice Garudy podpasowały Shiran. Tak więc cała szóstka ruszyła na dalsze poszukiwania ostatniej już świętej broni dla Lobo. Do wybrańców dociera wiadomość od Przedniej Straży Ceiphieda że w jeden z głównych członków Aspell ma się pojawiać w jednym z pobliskich miast przewożąc pewien ładunek. Bohaterowie postanawiają się rozdzielić i wraz z członkami wspomnianej Straży uzyskać informacje, w którym mieście powóz Aspell ma się pojawić. Nicolas, Jinto oraz Octavia podczas swych poszukiwań w pewnej karczmie trafiają na podejrzanych ludzi, którzy szeptali coś o wyjeździe powozu następnego dnia. Nicolas śledząc typków zauważa iż powtarzają oni swoje "plotki" w kilku miejscach. Gdy cała szóstka podróżników spotyka się w bazie Przedniej Straży powstaje plan, w którym oni oraz Straż mają obstawić wszystkie bramy do miasta i czekać. Tak też zrobili. Nicolas zajął miejsce wraz z Lotharem oraz Balkiem przy południowej bramie. Niestety przypuszczenia iż drużyna wybrańców wpadła w pułapkę okazały się prawdziwe, wszystkie cztery bramy zostały uraczone obecnością członków Aspell. Drużyna Nicolasa rozprawiła się ze swoimi przeciwnikami jednak przebywający z nimi Balk ujawnił swą chciwość zabijając niewinną osobę twierdząc iż zapłacą mu za każdą głowę współpracowników Aspell. Nicolas I Lothar stają w obronie dzieci i porządnie ranią Balka, który się wycofuje. Gdy wszyscy bohaterowie spotykają się znowu odkrywają iż drużyna Lucy i Lobo przegrała swoje starcie i prawdopodobnie została porwana, nigdzie niema też śladu po przywódcy Straży Ceiphieda... Idąc śladami członków Aspell bohaterom udaje się trafić do małej kryjówki, w której przetrzymywani byli Lobo oraz Lucy. Po zaciętej walce wrogowie zostali pokonani a drużyna w komplecie udała się do Seyruun by uleczyć swe rany. Niestety stan Lucy okazał się znacznie poważniejszy niż by się wydawało i musiała ona pozostać w świątyni na rekonwalescencji. Tymczasem dzięki jednej z kapłanek, Shiran przypomina sobie coś co może pomóc drużynie w poszukiwaniach ostatniej świętej broni. Tak też wybrańcy dzięki magicznej strzale, którą posiadał Jinto przenieśli się na biegun północy gdzie w lodowych podziemiach udaje im się odnaleźć zamkniętą w ścianie lodu broń. Na ich drodze staje jednak kolejny przedstawiciel Aspell, Robin. Była to ciężka walka dla piątki bohaterów, magiczny pył uniemożliwiał zaatakowanie przeciwnika a gdy dzięki Jinto udało się już rozwiązać ten problem wybrańcy byli u kresu swej wytrzymałości. Ostatnim który się ostał na nogach był Lobo, który zauważył iż w wirze walki lód więżący świętą broń został rozbity i teraz jej rękojeść była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Lobo ostatkiem sił dobył wielkiego złotego miecza i wykonał jedyny atak na jaki starczyło mu sił. Nikt z wybrańców do końca nie wiedział jak dokładnie udało im się przeżyć to starcie jednak pewne jest jedno, byli gotowi do dalszej drogi. Rozdział III W celach zarobkowych szóstka bohaterów po raz kolejny udaje się do latającej fortecy Lezariam by raz jeszce oczyścić jej podziemia z demonów. Niestety Lobo nie okazywał zbytniej chęci do pomocy. Gdy jest już po wszystkim pojawia się Etaf, który przenosi drużynę do Kalmaat gdzie czeka ich kolejne zadanie. W Kalmaart po raz pierwszy od wielu lat trwają wybory jedynego władcy całego kraju, zadanie wybrańców jest dobrowadzić do ich zakończenia i wyłonienia władcy, który wspomoże ich w walce przeciwko Gildii Aspell. Zanim to jednak nastąpi Wybrańcy w towarzystwie Lucy wyruszają aby zdobyć nieco renomy w Kalmaart co w przyszłości pomoże im w ich działaniach na terenie tego kraju. Bohaterowie kontynuując swoją podróż po Kalmaart docierają do miasta Solara, gdzie jak się okazuje ma się odbyć egzekucja ich starego znajomego, "złodzieja" imieniem Chandler. Nicolas i jego towarzysze postanawiają mu pomóc i odkryć kto wrobił go w próbę kradzieży pewnych ważnmych dokumentów. Wkrótce odbywa się proces podczas którego Nicolas w roli obrońcy udowadnia iż za wszystkim stoi Markiz Mane, który chciał pogorszyć reputację sędzi poprzez nadmierne egzekucje przeprowadzane w mieście. Wybrańcy w towarzystwie Lucy postanawiają udać się w dalszą drogę, atakuje ich jednak Alfaraan, kolejna członkini Aspell, nie skończyło się to jednak dla niej zbyt dobrze. W końcu cała szóstka dociera do nowo powstałej stolicy miasta, w której to ma osiąść przyszły i jedyny król. Bohaterowie dowiadują się o nowej wierze szerzonej w kraju oraz o wielkiej Gildii Pracy, która lada dzień ma zostać otworzona. Na prośbę kapłanów, Wybrańcy wraz z Lucy pomagają odbić Młodą Kapłankę z rąk porywaczy, którymi okazują się "Bezpańskie Psy" czyli grupa rebeliantów, której nie podobają się ostatnie wydarzenia w Kalmaart. Nie obyło się bez walki a po jej zakończeniu Lobo zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie czego powodem był fakt ,iż osoba którą znał i z którą przed chwilą walczył okazała się być jego znajomą. Pomimo zakończenia misji sukcesem narastał niepokój w drużynie,"ten czas" nie był taki jakim spodziewali się go zastać. Na domiar złego Etaf poinformował Nicolasa, Lobo i Jinto iż ktoś urządził masakrę w bazie Przedniej Straży Ceiphieda. Wszystko wskazywało na to iż sprawcą był jeden z jej członków, Balk. Bohaterowie jednak jednak starali się nie zbaczać z obranej drogi, rozpoczęli więc wykonywać rozmaite zadania dla Gildii Pracy zaraz po jej otwarciu. Do wziętych przez nich zadań należało między innymi: pomoc na budowie, ochrona na koncercie w Bezeld i rozbicie sekty w Solarii. Powoli zbliżał się jednak czas decyzji, którego z kandydatów poprą wybrańcy pod nową nazwą "Smoków Czasu"? Drużyna ma podzielone zdania ostatecznie zawężają oni decyzję do Barona Bezeld i Władcy Wezendy. Kolejnymi działaniami szóstki bohaterów było pozbycie się wandali niszczących kapliczki Kościoła Glondorii. Niestety podczas jego wykonywania po raz kolejny Aspell zaatakowało wybrańców. Starcie jednak nie było aż tak wymagające jak poprzednie a pomagający złoczyńcom Balk otrzymał srogi łomot od Nicolasa. Niewiele po tym wybrańcy wraz z Lucy zabili smoki nękające pasterzy oraz pozbyli się "Niewidzialnego Zabójcy Billego". W końcu przyszedł czas wyboru i cała drużyna postanawia udać się do Wezendy. Z racji iż było im po drodze, Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami pomogli swemu staremu znajomemu, Nicolasowi Malufowi w zwiedzeniu podwodnych ruin, które jak się okazało należały kiedyś do Ryboludzi. Gdy było już po wszystkim, razem udali się do Wezendy gdzie drużyna Smoków Czasu zamierzała nawiązać kontakt z Władcą. Aby to zrobić wpierw musieli zorganizować sobie audiencję. Aby nieco przyspieszyć termin spotkania, wybrańcy wraz z Lucy próbują porozumieć się z doradcami Władcy i zdobyć od nich listy polecające. Zdobywszy potrzebne papiery Nicolas i reszta postanawiają zgłosić się do Władcy z samego rana. Niestety noc nie mija im spokojnie gdyż tajemniczy napastnik o mało nie pozbawił Shiran życia. Na szczęście szybka reakcja Strażnika zapewniła młodej Czarowniczce powrót do zdrowia. Rankiem okazuje się iż tej samej nocy Lucy, Lothar i Lobo mieli spotkanie z doradczynią Władcy, Norą. Z jakiegoś powodu Lobo się wciąż nie pojawiał toteż Nicolas i pozostali stanęli przed obliczem Władcy Wezendy bez niego. Ten zażyczył sobie rozwiązania problemu z pewną Hydrą. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora Nicolas zjawił się w sali tronowej dzierżąc wszystkie trzy głowy straszliwej bestii podczas gdy jego towarzysze odpoczywali po walce z poplecznikami ich starego znajomego, Coega który okazał się nie być tak chętny do pomocy jak by się mogło wydawać na początku. Otrzymawszy sztandar Władcy Wezendy, drużyna Słoków Czasu przystępuje do wielkiego turnieju. W eliminacjach występowały grupy trzyosobowe tak więc wraz z Jinto i Lucy, Nicolas rozpoczął walkę o podium. Nikt z nich nie chciał przegrać bowiem tuż przed turniejem towarzysze założyli się że ten kto wypadnie najgorzej przez kilka dni będzie musiał usługiwać temu kto zajdzie w turnieju najwyżej. Pod nazwą Smoki Czasu A, Strażnik wraz z magami pokonali drużynę Akrobatek z Mane, Szamanów z Bezelt oraz dotychczasowych faworytów, drużynę Generała Lazlo wystawioną przez Barona Bezelt. Przyszedł więc czas na główną część turnieju, pojedynki jeden na jednego. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem Nicolasa miał być nie kto inny jak Nicolas... Maluf rzecz jasna. Pomimo dobrego startu szczęście Strażnikowi nie dopisało, tak też Nicolas Redcliff odpadł z turnieju jeszcze przed ćwierćfinałem. Oznaczało to iż spędzi on resztę widowiska na trybunach w towarzystwie Shiran, którą spotkał podobny los. Musiał również wyczyścić magiczny miecz swojego imiennika z racji na drugi zakład, którego się wraz z nim podjął. Turniej trwał a gdy Nicolas i Shiran zastanawiali się gdzie zniknął Lothar, Nicolas M. dołączył do "drużyny przegrańców" wyeliminowany przez Lobo. Nie nacieszył się jednak długo miejscem na trybunach gdyż walkę Jinto zwieńczyła próba zamachu na władców Kalmaart. Zamach okazał się fiaskiem a turniej ruszył dalej jednak porwana została mistrzyni Nicolasa, Sha a raczej jej odpowiednik z tego czasu. Obaj Nickowie oraz Shiran postanowili ją odbić z rąk zamachowców, którymi okazali się rebelianci, Bezpańskie Psy. Akcja poszła gładko z racji iż Redcliff wiedząc iż porywacze są ciężko ranni pozwolił im odejść bez zbędnego rozlewu krwi. W wyniku wymiany zdań z jednym z "Psów" na jaw wyszła jednak smutna prawda. Nicolas Maluf okazał się nie być zwolennikiem Smoków Czasu co przyprawiło Redcliffa o najgorsze obawy. Dalsza rozmowa nietrwała długo i nie wniosła zbyt wiele, Maluf odszedł wraz Sha, swoją matką jak się okazało. Mając trop i nie chcąc tracić czasu Strażnik i Czarowniczka podejmują się próby podążania za rebeliantami w celu odnalezienia ich kryjówki. Niestety stracili tylko czas, wrócili więc do miasta gdzie turniej dawno już został zakończony. Wieści były jednak dobre, chwała przypadła bowiem Władcy Wezendy ze względu na trzecie miejsce zajęte przez Lucy, drugie miejsce zajęte przez Jinto oraz tegorocznego wielkiego czempiona, Lobo Homre. Nazajutrz ze Smokami Czasu skontaktował się Etaf, nakreślając ich obecną sytuacją i pomagając podjąć kolejne kroki. Razem uradzi iż na pewien czas się rozdzielą. Nicolas wraz z Shiran i Lothatem mieli udać się do Seyruun by odnaleźć sposób na zastąpienie pomocy jakiej Coeg im jednak nie udzieli podczas gdy pozostali udadzą się do Herranu w Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych gdzie starzy znajomi Lucy również szykowali się do walki z Aspell. Przed opuszczeniem Wezendy, Nicolas wraz z Shiran i Lotharem zostają poproszeni przez samego Władcę o pomoc pewnemu bardzo ważnemu inwestorowi. Cała trójka stawia się więc w posiadłości Arkhama Levrafa. Tam zostają poproszeni o ochronę pewnego szlachcica. Na szczęście lub i nieszczęście zabójca wynajęty do pozbycia się gościa pana Levrafa pojawił się bardzo szybko. Wywiązała się zacięta walka jednak zabójca został zmuszony do odwrotu. Niestety przy okazji rozwalił cały jeden pokój w willi za co Arkham raczył wystawić słony rachunek podczas gdy sam gość uznał iż pora zmienić swoją lokalizację a tym samym zwalniając z zadania drużynę Nickolasa. Regulując z Władcą kwestię rachunku trójka Smoków Czasu rozpoczyna podróż do państwa Seyruun. W stolicy kraju o tej samej nazwie Lothar zostaje poproszony o pomoc przez pewnego Kapłana. Cała trója staje się więc świadkiem dziwnego zdarzenia w którym to pewien Mazoku miał pomagać córce jednego z Kapłanów w Seyruun. Przez lekkomyślność Lothara wywiązała się walka jednak jej wynik nie miał znaczenia, pojawili się Czyściciele a oni nie należą do tych co pytają przed strzelaniem. Jedynie moc Boskiej Furii pozwoliła Nickolasowi i jego towarzyszom przeżyć to spotkanie ale to co zostało z chaty miejscowego Kapłana lepiej zostawić bez komentarza..... Kontynuując swą podróż po Seyruun, Nicolas, Lothar i Shiran docierają do świątyni Wodnego Smoka Ragradii a dokładniej do jej ruin gdyż w wyniku ostatnich zdarzeń, które miały tam miejsce budowla została przepołowiona. Od miejscowych kapłanów Smokom Czasu udało się ustalić iż owe zniszczenia są efektem waki czarnego maga Mudu oraz pewnego wędrownego bohatera. Wszystko wskazywało na to iż Mudu jest grubą rybą w Aspell a przybył do świątyni po to samo co Nicolas i jego towarzysze. Na szczęście zapiski których szukał zostały przekazane przez głównego kapłana jego przyjacielowi zamieszkującego na górze nieopodal stolicy Seuruun. Gdy trójka wybrańców dotarła na miejsce zamieszkujący górę, Druid oznajmił iż ukrył zapiski w jaskini. Bohaterowie postanowili więc przekopać się więc przez gniazda wielkich węży. Ostatecznie okazało się iż zapiski cały czas spoczywały w skrzyni w chacie Druida, ten jednak nie miał oporów by im je pokazać. Dzięki temu Shiran poznała formułę pewnego bardzo potężnego zaklęcia. Teraz zostało liczyć iż to wystarczy by pokonać przywódcę Aspell. W końcu cała szóstka Smoków Czasu spotyka się w Seyruun skąd wyruszają stawić się przed obliczem Władcy Wezendy. Po drodze jednak natrafiają na ślady dziwnej zarazy, z opisów i oględzin Lothara wynika iż ma ona silny związek z czarną magią. Podążając jej śladem Nickolas wraz z towarzyszami docierają do ruin na terenie których znajdowała się dziwna roślina pilnowana przez członków Aspell oraz Bezpańskie Psy. Rozpoczęła się walka w wyniku której roślina została zniszczona. Gdy wybrańcy dotarli do Wezendy okazało się iż zaraza dotarła również i tam. Na szczęście jej źródło zostało zniszczone a w mieście pojawili się ludzie, którzy zajęli się jej leczeniem. Z racji iż wszystko zaczynało wracać do normy Władca Wezendy wezwał Smoki Czasu bu ci towarzyszyli mu w drodze do nowej stolicy Kalmaart. Po dotarciu do stolicy, korzystając z okazji kilku wolnych dni, Nicolas wraz z drużyną chcąc nie co zarobić podejmują się zadania eskorty pewnych kupców oraz pokonania ogromnego kuroliszka. W obydwu zadaniach jednak nie towarzyszyła im Lucy, którą z nieznanych przyczyn zaproszono do Bezeld. Misja eskortowa okazała się jedynie formalnością a wielki ptak pomimo swej masywności również nie stanowił zbyt dużego wyzwania dla Smoków Czasu. Po powrocie do stolicy na kilka dni przed koronacją do piątki wybrańców dociera wiadomość iż Władca Wezendy został porwany. Ruszając z odsieczą Smoki Czasu staja naprzeciw Nicolasowi Malufowi oraz dwóm innym młodym mistrzom Aspell. Początkowo walka wydawała się być przegrana jednak odwaga i zacięcie Smoków Czasu przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa, które to miało smak goryczy. Maluf zbiegł jednak co ważniejsze w trakcie walki Jinto został śmiertelnie ranny, nawet magia Lothata nie była w stanie mu pomóc. Jedyne co można było zrobić to pożegnać godnie swojego towarzysza... Cała piątka Smoków Czasu postanowił wybrać się do Mane gdzie na wybrzeżu urządzają dla Junto ceremonię pogrzebową. Po krótkiej przemowie, którą dał Nickolas, puszczają oni łódź z ciałem na może gdzie za pomocą magi Etafa miała trafić do miejsca, do którego Jinto zawsze chciał wrócić. Podczas drogi powrotnej wybrańcy wraz z Lucy zostają nagle zaatakowani przez dziwacznego członka Aspell, który przedstawił się jako Silvergold. Po krótkim starciu zakończonym ucieczką napastnika drużyna wybrała się do stolicy gdzie na Nicolasa oczekiwał Władca Wezendy. Nie był on zadowolony jednak gdy Strażnik wyjawił mu prawdę na temat Aspell i Smoków Czasu, nastawienie Władcy szybko się zmieniło, obiecał nawet pomóc jeżeli uda mu się zostać królem. Zarówno Nickolas jak i jego towarzysze zostali przydzieleni do ochrony podczas elekcji, na której to właśnie Władca Wezendy zostaje okrzyknkięty nowym Królem Kalmaart. Tuż po koronacji do miasta dotarły wieści iż pod murami zbierają się Bezpańskie Psy jednak gdy wojsko tam dotarło oprócz wielkiego działa znaleźli jedynie górę ciał. Do Smoków Czasu o pomoc zwróciła się Kapłanka Eona, licząc iż pomogą oni odzyskać pewną dawno zapomnianą relikwię dla Kościoła Glondorii. Wraz z nią Nicolas oraz reszta udali się więc do zapieczętowanej jaskini. W trakcie poszukiwań drużyna rozdzieliła się chcąc przyśpieszyć poszukiwania. Po stronie w którą udali się Nicolas, Luci oraz Lothar znajdowały się jedynie potwory jednak Strażnik nie pomylił się co do swoich towarzyszy gdyż drugiej grupie udało się odzyskać "święty" miecz i razem wydostać na zewnątrz. Niewiele po tym Redcliff otrzymuje wiadomość z GiIdii Pracy iż odblokowano podziemia w latającej świątyni Lezariam. Oczywiści żaden z jego towarzyszy nie miał powodów by nie udać się na miejsce by raz jeszcze oczyścić komnaty fortecy z demonów. Ku ich zaskoczeniu jednak po zakończeniu zadana odnaleźli dziwną notkę rzucającą nieciekawe światło na Kościół Glondorii. Przygotowania do walki z Aspell nabierały rozpędu a do Nicolasa zgłosili się nawet jacyś najemnicy, którym po krótkiej rozmowie pozwolił "przyłączyć się" do ich walki. Na prośbę Króla, Redcliff wraz z Lotharem mieli odeskortować Sędzię Solarii do jego miasta i przy okazji przekonać go do wysłania dodatkowych oddziałów. Misja oczywiście zakończyła się pełnym powodzeniem, to też korzystając z okazji Lothar zaproponował szybki wypad do pobliskiego Seyruun by skorzystać ze świątynnych bibliotek. Tam dwaj wybrańcy niespodziewanie spotykają Chandlera. Ten jednak został zmuszony przez ich innego starego znajomego Balka by wprowadzić Lothara w pułapkę. Na szczęście Nicolas od samego początku miał jakieś złe przeczucie i poszedł za nimi by w ostatniej chwili przybyć towarzyszowi na pomoc i zmiażdżyć Balka siłą swojej Boskiej Furii. Po powrocie do stolicy Kalmaart jednak czekały na nich złe wieści. Kapłanka Eona została zabita przez Lobo, który teraz miał zostać osądzony. Nicolas udaje się więc do lochów by porozmawiać z towarzyszem, odkrywa jednak iż ten nie po raz pierwszy już dał się w coś wplątać z powodu sympatii do Bezpańskich Psów. Jednak to nie był czas na sprzeczki, Aspell mogło zaatakować w każdej chwili. Gdy dochodzi do procesu Nicolas próbuje jak może by udowodnić racji towarzysza gdyż wszystko wskazywało na to iż to Eona zaatakowała pierwsza. Ze względu na swoje poprzednich dokonań Lobo zostaje uniewinniony a na prośbę Lidera Smoków Czasu egzekucja Bezpańskich Psów zostaje wstrzymana. I tak nie było na nią czasu gdyż z północy nadciąga Aspell... Drużyna wybrańców i ich towarzysze nie mieli wiele czasu, jednak Lobo zdawał się na to nie zważać. Nicolas nie chcąc by Lobo po raz kolejny utrudnił im działanie zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką mógł w takiej sytuacji uczynić. Tak też razem odwrócili uwagę straży i pomogli Bezpańskim Psom zbiec. Od teraz Redcliff mógł być pewien że jego przyjaciel skupi się na zadaniu. Gdy Smoki Czasu ruszyli do miasta Mane, na ich drodze stanęło Trzynastu Templariuszy Glodnorii. Nie było już wątpliwości, że władze kościoła stały po stronie Aspell. Oczywiście sami Templariusze nie stanowili zbyt dużego wyzwania, jednego z nich udało się nawet pojmać żywcem. Co ważniejsze jednak w porcie w Mane wszystko było już przygotowane, flota statków z Kalmaart wypłynęła by stawić czoła demonicznym siłom. Nicolas otrzymał nawet przywilej dowodzenia jednym z okrętów. Pomimo strat starcie zdawało się być wygrane do momentu, w którym do akcji wkroczył potężny demon, jeden z Morgoli. Zarządzono odwrót jednak to nie było już ważne, statek na którym znajdowali się Lobo, Lucy oraz Lothar dobił do brzegów małej wyspy by wykonać zadanie specjalne. Udaje im się to dzięki czemu główna kryjówka Aspell zostaje odsłonięta ze skrywającej ją magii. Siły wroga zareagowały na to odwrotem jednak członkowie Smoków Czasu wyczuli coś złego z innej wyspy, tej na której przebywał ich znajomy, Etaf. Udali się tam więc by czym prędzej całą piątką stanąć na przeciw członkom Gildii Aspell. Niestety dla Etafa było już za późno, Nicolas i jego drużyna przystąpili jednak do walki a ich przeciwnikiem była przedstawicielka samej Rady Aspell, Erika. Początkowo wydawało się, że wybrańcy odnieśli zwycięstwo jednak w drodze powrotnej zaczęli oni widzieć dziwne rzeczy. Nicolas zaczynał już myśleć że ich przeciwnik zdążył przed śmiercią rzucić jakąś klątwę. Nagle jednak otrząsną go cios wymierzony przez Lobo. Wszystko co dotychczas widzieli było iluzją a Lobo jako jedyny zdołał się z niej oswobodzić samodzielnie. Oczom ich ukazał się nieciekawy obraz znęcającej się nad nimi Eriki. Nicolas ocucił szybko pozostałych towarzyszy lecz gdy Lothar uleczył ich rany, wróg dopiero się rozkręcał. Na przeciw Smoków Czasu stanęła potężna, demoniczna postać, przytłaczającą swoją mocą. Pomimo zacięcia bohaterów, przeciwniczka wydawała się górować nad nimi, Nicolas mógł zobaczyć jak jego drużynę powoli zaczęła opuszczać nadzieja. Jednak jako strażnik mógł zrobić tylko jedno, zabrał więc całą swoją moc w ostateczny atak, który okazał się dość potężny by uratować jego najbliższych towarzyszy, przepoławiając przeciwnika, a przy okazji i spory kawałek wyspy. Tego dnia, nie było już więcej ofiar... Rozdział IV Do ostatecznej konfrontacji z Aspell nie zostało wiele czasu, Smoki Czasu postanawiają więc wykorzystać tę okazję by się wzmocnić za radą tajemniczej znajomej Etafa, Mariny. Podczas gdy Lucy została w Mane by wykonać specjalne zadanie, wybrańcy wyruszyli na północ by odnaleźć ciało Rycerza Ceiphieda. Doarwszy na biegun Nicolas i jego towarzysze wkraczają do opuszczonego zamku gdzie zmierzyć się musieli z potężnym Mazoku, Generałem Norstem. Pomimo ciężkiej walki odnieśli oni zwycięstwo. Gdy było już po wszystkim Smoki Czasu zniszczyli lodowy grobowiec Rycerza Ceiphieda by przejąć jego moc lecz w efekcie ich własna zaczęła wymykać się z pod kontroli. By jakoś temu zaradzić po powrocie do miasta dzięki pomocy Lucy, przyzywają więc pierwszego użytkownika Boskiej Furii, Omara Pielgrzyma, który pomaga im raz jeszcze opanować swoja moc oraz uczy jak wykorzystać jej pełnię. Czas jednak nadszedł i armia się zebrała by bronić ludzkości podczas gdy Nicolas i jego drużyna odpływają w kierunku wyspy, na której siedzibę założyli ich wrogowie by raz na zawsze ich pokonać. Na ich nieszczęście jednak po drodze zostali zaatakowani i rozdzieleni. Nicolas obudził się sam na wybrzeżu gdzie czekał na niego jeden z Młodych Mistrzów Apell. Starcie jednak szybko zostało zakończone przez Redcliffa, który czym prędzej wyruszył do twierdzy wroga gdzie odnalazł Shiran. Dotarwszy do zamku Le Chaetau Nickolas zauważa, że drobna rana, którą pozostawił po sobie ostatni przeciwnik musiała zostać przeklęta gdyż nie dało się w żaden sposób zatamować z niej krwawienia. Nie zważając jednak na to Redcliff i Whitestone wkraczają do zamku gdzie napotykają dwóch nowych przeciwników oraz swoich towarzyszy, Lothata i Lobo. Dwójka młodych mistrzów nie stanowiła większego zagrożenia dla czwórki Smoków Czasu, uporawszy się więc z nimi ruszyli czym prędzej w głąb twierdzy. Nie minęło wiele czasu gody trafili na jednego z przedstawicieli Rady Aspell, Mudu, jednak nie on miał być ich przeciwnikiem... Na rozkaz Mudu, Rosomak, Maximilian oraz Raul stanęli do walki ze Smokami Czasu. Pomimo wartkiej walki starcie szybko zaczęło wskazywać na zwycięstwo wybrańców, jednak Mudu jako członek rady miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Przemieniwszy się w Zamulu, Mudu przez chwilę przyparł do muru Nicolasa i jego towarzyszy jednak dzięki pełnej mocy Boskiej Furiii po raz kolejny to Smoki Czasu wychodzą obronną ręką ze starcia. Przy pomocy Magii Lothara, Rosomak i Raul, wolni już od kontroli Mudu, zostają uzdrowieni. W między czasie Shiran przekazuje wiadomość od Lucy, która najwyraźniej zakończyła już swoją walkę.. na dobre... Nie było jednak czasu na odpoczynek gdyż nagle do sali w której rozegrała się walka wpada tajemniczy.. ktoś. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować drużyna znów została rozdzielona. Nicolas ocknął się w jakimś dziwnym laboratorium, postanowił więc je opuścić jednak gdy to zrobił jego kłopoty dopiero się zaczęły. Na przeciw strażnika staną jego stary znajomy, Nicolas Maluf, odmieniony przez diabelskie eksperymenty Aspell. W swej nowej formie, pełen bólu przypuszcza atak na Redcliffa jednak ten nie daje za wygraną i łamiąc swój elfi miecz zakańcza cierpienie dawnego przyjaciela. Chwilę później znalazłwszy się w tajemniczym, świetlistym pokoju Nicolas odnajduje magiczny kamień, który obdarowuje go nowym orężem, świętą tarczą Bouclier. Wciąż błądząc po zamku Le Chaetau Nicolas pokonał kolejnego młodego mistrza i zwiedził wiele komnat aż w końcu dotarł do dziwacznej sali. Tam z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn znajdowało się ciało Świetej Aristy oraz przejście do komnaty, w której kilka chwil temu walczył z Nickolasem Malufem, w dodatku znajdowała się przy nim Nora, która zdawała się przywracać żyjącego Malufa do człowieczeństwa. W tym samym pomieszczeniu znajdował się również Rosomak, według którego reszta Smoków Czasu ruszyła na poszukiwanie swojego lidera, Nicolas postanowił więc zaczekać na nich. Gdy znów byli we czwórkę udali się do sali, w której znajdować miał się przywódca Aspell, Destrantis. Ten jednak okazał się jedynie iluzją gdyż prawdziwego Destrantisa uwięził gdzieś Silvergold. Ten jednak odmówił pomocy do puki Smoki Czasu nie pokonają jeszcze jednego członka Rady. Drużyna wybrańców postanowiła więc uporać się z tą sprawą jak najprędzej jednak na ich drodze stanął.. Silvergold? Silvergold, został jednak natychmiastowo obezwładniony przez magię Shiran, wyznaje więc że nie chce już pomagać GIldii Aspell i że istnieje jeszcze jeden Silvergold. Nicolas i jego towarzysze już mieli ruszać dalej lecz przed nimi znów pojawił się Rosomak.. Rosomak choć ciężko ranny gdy otrzymywał pomoc od Lothara wysunął pewną propozycję. W zamian za uzdrowienie oraz podporządkowanie się jego planowi pomoże on Smokom Czasu pokonać Stratega Aspell, Rodimusa. Choć nieufnie, Nicolas nie mogąc przegapić okazji do osłabienia walczących w Kalmaart sił wroga zgadza się na plan Szarego Maga. Rodimus faktycznie okazał się być niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, cała wieża, w której starcie miało miejsce została zmieniona w gruzowisko jednak plan Rosomaka zadziałał, pozostało jedynie pokonać kolejnego Zamulu. Niemniej i to starcie poszło po myśli bohaterów. Choć w dobrym stanie to wiąż okaleczony Rosomka pomógł Smokom Czasu przywrócić siły po czym odszedł, tymczasem Nicolas i jego towarzysze powrócili do zadania, które powierzył im Silvergold. Możliwie najszybciej udają się do komnat jednego z ostatnich członków Rady Aspell, Samaray. Destrantis nałożył na nią świętą ochronę, i choć wybrańcy byli w stanie ją przełamać to ogarnęło ich zwątpienie, wszak Samara nie wyglądała na kogoś groźnego. Wówczas pojawia się Silvergold, ten zły a wraz z nim Balk, którzy zabijają Samarę jednak ta zamiast w Zamulu rozpoczęła transformacje w coś dużo, dużo gorszego, w dodatku Silvergold uniemożliwił komukolwiek dostęp do dziewczyny przed ukończeniem przemiany. Pokonawszy Balka i zostając bez wyjścia Smoki Czasu postanawiają wrócić do sali Destrantisa, który zdaje się uwolnił się z mocy Silvergolda. Pytanie tylko co zrobić gdy już się do niego dotrze... W drodze do sali Destrantisa, Smoki Czasu spotykają Silvergolda, Rosomaka i Asperiona kłócących się o przejście. Silvergold niema jednak zamiaru zostać na dłużej dlatego zostawia sprawę Coegowi a ten miał coś specjalnego w zanadrzu. Dzięki mocy nekromanty, przyzwany zostaje Chemogen, dawny władca zamku Le Chaetau. Pomimo trudnej walki zostaje on pokonany jednak wcześniej zdołał zabić Asperiona, tymczasem Rosomak udał się w kierunku Destrantisa. Gdy w końcu Smoki Czasu stają na przeciw przywódcy Gildii Aspell raz jeszcze zjawiają się Silvergold i Coeg. Tu wychodzi na jaw cała intryga. Okazał się iż od lat, Silvergold, ten faktycznie zły Silvergold manipulował Aspell za pomocą fałszywej Świętej Alisty by wskrzesić Władcę Demonów Shabranigdou. Zaraz po tym Silvergold ucieka a Rosomak rozprawiwszy się w chwilę z Coegiem, rusza za nim. Pozostał jednak wściekły Destrantis. Gdy w końcu dochodzi do starcia pomiędzy Smokami Czasu a Mistrzem Gildii Aspell dzieje się to czego wybrańcy spodziewali się od początku. Specjalna technika obronna Destrantisa uniemożliwiała zranienie go. Nicolas i jego towarzysze dzielnie niszczyli jedną barierę za drugą jednak ich problemy dopiero się zaczęły. W skutek ataków Mistrza Aspell, Lobo traci obie ręce i pogrążony w rozpaczy, nie wiedząc jak i kiedy zażywa narkotyk, który przemienia go w oszalałego Berserka. Gdy sytuacja stała się poważna Nicolas kazał Lotharowi i Shiran wycofać się po czym sam z ciężkim sercem zostawia lobo z konsekwencjami swych czynów.. Chwilę po tym wszystkim słychać huk, Destrantis opuszcza zamek w pogoni za Silvergoldem. Nicolas i jego towarzysze natychmiast zawracają by zastać Lobo wykrwawiającego się na posadzce. Dzięki wspólnym staraniom udaje się uratować pso-człowieka jednak nie było by to możliwe bez pomocy ledwie żywego Coega. W odpowiedzi na żałosne błagania nekromanty Nickolas pozwala mu przeżyć. Smoki Czasu wraz z Norą, Nicolasem Malufem i innymi "jeńcami" postanawiają wrócić na kontynent by przygotować pogoń za Destrantisem i Silvergoldem. Ku ich zaskoczeniu pomagają im w tym Sha, Douglas, Rufus i Nova, którzy również przybyli z innego czasu. Po powrocie do miasta Mane rozpoczynają się przygotowania do walki z demonami. W międzyczasie Lobo otrzymuje nową parę rąk, których dawcą okazuje się być sam Rufus. Tymczasem Nicolas nie wydaje się być zachwycony ostatnim popisem towarzysza. Gdy przygotowania trwały a Lobo odpoczywał po operacji, pozostała trójka wybrańców postanawia odwiedzić po raz ostatni Latającą Fortecę Leazriam gdzie w tajnej komnacie przebywał były członek Aspell, Gallager, aby ukrócić kolejne zagrożenie dla świata. Odniósłszy zwycięstwo, wracają do Mane by podjąć ostatnie przygotowania. W Mane panował tłok i pęd związany z organizacją ostatecznej bitwy. Smoki Czasu również były pochłonięte przygotowaniami, Nicolas podzielił się nawet opracowaną przez siebie miksturą, dzięki której żołnierze mieli by większe szanse w walce z demonami. Ostatnim etapem były jednak morale drużyny wybrańców, Nicolas postanowił przemówić do Lobo aby upewnić się, że będzie można znaleźć w nim wsparcie. Następnego dnia rozpoczęto akcję. Wraz z dowództwem Nicolas ustalił iż wszyscy zbiorą się pod bramą Kataart by odpierać demony podczas gdy jedynie Smoki Czasu wraz z Douglasem udadzą się w Góry by powstrzymać odrodzenie Króla Demonów i pokonać Destrantisa. Podczas podróży bohaterowie napotykają małą wioskę tubylców, Douglas postanawia zostać by chronić wioski i spowolnić demony przed przeszkodzeniem w misji pokonania Shabranigdou. W końcu czwórka wybrańców dociera do Destrantisa jednak na przeciw nim wychodzi Rosomak. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek zrobić Lothar posłał Szarego Maga w odmęty górskich podnóży... Gdy starcie pomiędzy Destrantisem a Smokami Czasu miało się rozpocząć nagle na arenę wkroczył sam Władca Ciemności Shabranigdou w towarzystwie swego sługi Silvergolda, nie zabrakło również drugiego SIlvergolda, który zamierzał powstrzymać swojego sobowtóra. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa, w której nie zabrakło również demonicznych sługusów a i obecność dzikiego smoka, który wplątał się w walkę nie pomagała. Rozpętał się chaos lecz w końcu dzięki pomocy Coega?! oraz Silvergolda, zły Silvergold zostaje zniszczony na amen, przebity przez Szarą Włócznię Lucy. W tym czasie magiczna ochrona Destrantisa została unicestwiona, głównie za sprawą starań małej Shiran jednaki i Lobo odegrał tu kluczową rolę. Gdy przywódca Aspell padł Wybrańcy Ceiphieda wykorzystali swą boską moc by odesłać Władcę Demonów na spoczynek. Nie był to jednak koniec, choć ranni i opadający z sił, bohaterowie musieli pokonać jeszcze ostatniego Zamulu a ten nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem. Nicolas własnym ciałem chronił Shiran i Lothara by ci mogli doprowadzić do zwycięstwa. Lobo poszedł za przykładem strażnika i choć widmo śmierci wisiało nad Redcliffem cała czwórka przetrwała i odniosła zwycięstwo. Świat został uratowany a Smoki Czasu okryły się wieczną chwałą. Po wszystkim przybysze z innego czasu powrócili do swojego świata by walczyć dalej o lepszą przyszłość jednak czwórka wybrańców postanowiła zostać, każde z nich miało teraz nowe miejsce na świece, który stał się ich nowym domem. Nicolas Redcliff za wstawiennictwem u samego Króla Kalmaart otrzymał tytuł Generała oraz prawo do samodzielnego zarządzania własną armią. Była to jednak wolna armia, na własną rękę zwalczająca potwory i złoczyńców w Kalmaart i okolicach, podejmowali się również prywatnych zleceń i współpracowali z Wielką Gildią Pracy a w razie potrzeby sam Król mógł wezwać ich by stanęli do walki w jego imieniu. Co ważniejsze Nowe Smoki Czasu były miejscem, w którym każdy kto chce lub potrzebuje znajdzie dom i drugą szansę tak jak byli rebelianci Bezpańskich Psów stanowiący dziś znaczną część oddziałów Nicolasa. Slayers Plus Pewnego dnia Nicolas otrzymuje wezwanie od samego Króla Karmaart. Tego miesiąca Smoki Czasu mają dostąpić zaszczytu towarzyszenia królowi jako eskorta podczas polowania. Redcliff wybiera więc odpowiednie osoby ze swojego oddziału i zbiera potrzebne informacje. Ich zadanie jest proste, mają udać się do lasów nieopodal Bezeld i dopilnować by żadne niebezpieczne istoty, bandyci lub inne przeszkody nie wchodziły w drogę dobrej zabawie króla. Początkowo wszystko szło dobrze, król był zadowolony jednak Nicolas miał pewne podejrzenia. Jeden z jego ludzi, Edward, dawny członek Bezpańskich Psów wydawaj się mieć jakiś ukryty motyw. Z początku Nicolas stara się zarządzać swymi ludźmi tak by podejrzany miał jak najmniej okazji do zaszkodzenia ich misji. W końcu jednak Redcliff popełnia błąd a król zostaje postrzelony i zatruty. Dzięki szybkiej interwencji Nicolasa stan króla zostaje ustabilizowany a władca przeniesiony do miasta pod opiekę kapłanów. Pozostała jednak kwestia Edwarda. Nicolas postanawia zająć się nim osobiście. W ciemnych uliczkach Bezeld, bez świadków dochodzi do walki, podczas której Edward wyjawia swoje motywy. Ostatecznie Edward zostaje zabity przez Nicolasa jednak świat o tym nie usłyszał. Usłyszał za to o tajemniczym napastniku, który próbował zabić króla oraz o tym jak Smoki Czasu go powstrzymały tracąc przy tym jednego ze swoich towarzyszy... - Pewnego razu Nicolasa odwiedza tajemniczy człowiek, Blue. Wkrótce okazuje się on być Nicolasem z tej linii czasowej, który ma za złe przywódcy Smoków Czasu "kradzież tożsamości". Dzięki mocy głowy meduzy Nicolas Redcliff zostaje zamieniony w kamień. Miesiąc później w tajemniczy sposób klątwa jednak zostaje przełamana i wszystko wraca do normy, Nicolas stara się zbytnio nie przejmować tą niezrozumiałą sytuacją. - ...Nicolas budzi się. Nie wiedząc co się dzieje rozgląda się po dziwnym domu, w oknach kraty, na ciele rany, coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Okazuje się że w pokoju obok znajduje się Lothar, również zdezorientowany, razem zwiedzają posiadłość by odkryć iż od jakiegoś czasu są gośćmi pewnego dziwnego jegomościa, Diego Carfaxa. Zarówno Nicolas jak i Lothar szybko orientują się że coś jest nie w porządku, ich gospodarz zdaje się mieć konszachty z Mazoku a ich samych więzi i ogłupia narkotykami. Przyjaciele uciekają więc do pobliskiej wioski lecz tam dociera do nich wieść iż w posiadłości Carfaxa najprawdopodobniej znajdują się kobiety uprowadzone z wioski w tym kapłanki, które przybyły doń dwa tygodnie wcześniej w towarzystwie Lothara. Zarówno Nicolas jak i Lothar bez chwili wahania wracają do posiadłości by zaprowadzić nań porządek. Dochodzi więc do starcia pomiędzy dwójką wybrańców Ceifeeda a Diego Carfaxem oraz Slagmotem, Mazoku z którym Diego zawarł kontrakt. Slagmot zostaje pokonany lecz Diego ostatkiem sił ucieka pomimo pościgu Nicolasa. Gdy było już po wszystkim, porwane dziewczyny wróciły do domów a Nicolas i Lothar po raz kolejny ruszyli, każdy w swoja stronę. Rune for Your Life! Pewnego dnia, Nicolas zostaje wynajęty do ochraniania przed demonami Mędrca Medifa, podczas jego wykładu w stolicy Kalmaart. Demony faktycznie zaatakowały jednak zniknęły równie nagle co się pojawiły a to za sprawką tajemniczego jegomościa, który przedstawił się jako Polone. Po krótkiej rozmowie Medif i Nicolas przystają na propozycje Polona by wyruszyć na poszukiwanie potężnych, pradawnych run oraz zbadać dziwne miejsca, które od jakiegoś czasu pojawiają się pod cała barierą. Mędrzec do poszukiwań postanawia przyłączyć również podejrzanych "studentów" którzy wyraźnie mają jakiś interes związany z całą tą sprawą. Tak też Nicolas, Medif, Jeanne, Efotobore oraz Gvan Kukanu wyruszają w kierunku Zefielii na spotkanie z osobą, która według Polone'a mogła by udzielić im istotnych informacji. Dotarłszy do osady nieopodal miasta Zefielii Nicolas, Medif i reszta kompanii goszczą u pasjonata run, Meryla Goldarasa. Ku ich zdumieniu na miejscu również znajdował się już Polone, który wyraźnie nie chciał zostawać na obiad. Z gościny skorzystali jednak Nicolas i jego nowi towarzysze. Jedząc, zwiedzając i wypytując Goldrasa o kwestie run przywołany również zostaje temat walki z Shabranigdou oraz dokonań Smoków Czasu. Pod wpływem tych informacji Redcliff zostaje poproszony na rozmowę przez swoich towarzyszy lecz bez obecności Medifa. Postanawiają oni wyznać mu prawdę o swojej tożsamości i powodzie zainteresowania sprawą run. Alcol Orufei, Albafica oraz panna Jeanne De Sade pracując dla władz Lyzeile, pod przykrywką prowadzą dochodzenie odnośnie dziwnych zamachów, przeprowadzonych przy pomocy substancji znalezionych w pojawiających się znikąd miejscach, tych samych które Nicolasowi i Medifowi zlecono sprawdzić. Niewiele później nastał czas kolacji, podczas której Lord Goldras pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze, otruwając swoich gości i wtrącając ich do lochu. Tu jednak, niespodziewanie pomocną dłoń wyciąga bard Faren, którego niezwykle interesuje osoba Nicolasa Redcliffa. Podczas próby ucieczki dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Medifem i jego towarzyszami a Lordem Goldrasem i jego ludźmi. Ostatecznie cała warownia z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn idzie z dymem a Lord ginie. Ze znalezionego przez Farena listu wynika iż Polone nie koniecznie jest tylko "miłym pracodawcą". Pozostaje więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.. Postawieni w martwym punkcie, drużyna Medifa wraz ze swym nowym towarzyszem postanawiają ruszyć za jedynym tropem jaki posiadali, zaginięciem kapłana Raya niedaleko przeklętej wioski Pramiz. Podróż jednak okazuje się nie tylko długa ale i kosztowna, to też za namową Nicolasa, drużyna podejmuje się zadań z Gildii Pracy. Wpierw rozgromiwszy bandytów z okolic stolicy Zefielii, następnie łapiąc groźnego przestępcę, Czarną Owcę, w mieście Torfog, cała szóstka dociera do miasta Dorutohaut, ostatniego przystanku na drodze do przeklętej wioski. Po krótkim rozeznaniu w mieście oraz wizycie w umarłej wiosce, Nicolas i towarzysze podsumowują wszystkie zebrane informacje. Jakaś siła najwyraźniej wyssała życie z całej wioski i okolicy a następnie przeniosła ją na roślinność w mieście, coś o czym wiedział zaginiony kapłan. Ostatecznie trop zaprowadził drużynę rzeką na północ a stamtąd można było już tylko płynąć na wyspę Nevural. Jak się okazało i tam Ray nie zawitał na długo, to też cała szóstaka wyrusza dalej, na kolejną, opuszczoną wyspę, Landroth. Tam po intensywnej przeprawie przez dżunglę Nicolas i reszta odnajdują zaginionego kapłana a wraz z nim Polone'a. Wyjaśniwszy sobie kilka spraw, Polone, Shinzoku wysłany by dopilnować by Runy Nieba nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce, opuszcza wyspę pozostawiając Medifa i pozostałych wraz z Rayem. Ray posiadłszy Runę Cyklu Życia lecz nie panując nad jej mocą zaszył się na wyspie Landroth by nie wyrządzić więcej szkód niż te, które nieumyślnie spowodował w Pramiz. Obiecując zachować dyskrecję, Nicolas wraz z ekipą już mieli wracać na kontynent gdy nagle ktoś wyłonił się z morza.. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich a w szczególności Albafiki z morza wyłoniła się księżniczka ryboludzi, Róża. Wyraźnie wysuszona i osłabiona (bynajmniej nie z braku wody) poprosiła o pomoc. Nicolas i reszta bezzwłocznie więc zaprowadzili ją Raya by ten udzielił jej pomocy. Powróciwszy do sił, Róża zdradza iż w pobliskiej wiosce ryboludzi nie dzieje się aktualnie najlepiej. Ostatecznie wszyscy wraz z Rayem i księżniczką wyruszają na podwodną wyprawę. W wiosce ryboludzi Ray zajmuje się wycieńczonymi mieszkańcami podczas gdy Nicolas i towarzysze postanawiają rozwiązać sprawę "Gangu Rekina", ryboludzi bandytów przesiadujących w zatopionych Ruinach Rugonis. O ile z samym gangiem i ich liderem, Sharkim, nie było większych problemów, wewnątrz ruin drużyna odnalazła tajemniczego, rybopodobnego potwora, Lucę. Ostatecznie pokonawszy i jego, wszyscy wracają do podwodnej wioski sprawdzić jak się sprawy mają. Ray uzdrowił wszystkich mieszkańców lecz zapłacił za to słono, nauczony dotychczasowymi błędami Ray poświęcił własną energię życiową aby udzielić pomocy ryboludziom, nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Ostatnim życzeniem Raya było przekazanie jego siostrze ozdobnego kryształu, który dotychczas zawsze miał przy sobie. Nicolas przystaje na to i niewiele więcej mogąc zrobić wraz z towarzyszami wraca na powierzchnię. Po długiej przeprawie Nicolas wraz z drużyną docierają do Zefielii gdzie dowiadują się o wyprawie bohaterów i najemników do Dils w celu zwalczania zbierających się tam hord potworów. Z racji braku większych alternatyw oraz faktu, że i tak jak gdzieś mieli by kontynuować poszukiwania to właśnie w Dils, Medif, Alcol, Nicolas, Faren, Jeanne i Albafica udają się w podróż najkrótszą drogą, przez Kalmaart. Niefortunnie ilość posiadanych przez nich funduszy była niezwykle uboga. Szczęśliwie znalazło się rozwiązanie, niejaki Cyril, zamierzał przemierzyć Kalmaart wraz ze swoim przedstawieniem laleczkowym, brakowało mu jedynie aktorów głosowych. Po drodze nie omieszkują zajrzeć do stolicy kraju gdzie Nicolas odwiedza swoją siedzibę. W zamian za pomoc w przedstawieniu "Nicolas Redcliff - obrońca świata!", które okazało się hitem, Medif i reszta nie tylko otrzymali wynagrodzenie ale również jeden z wozów należący do Cyrila oraz prowiant na dalszą drogę przez Dils. Wszystko skończyło się więc pomyślnie.. No może poza faktem iż Cyril nigdy nie dowiedział się iż prawdziwy Nicolas Redcliff podróżował z nim przez kilka dni po Kalmaart. Niewiele po przekroczeniu granicy Dils, bohaterowie wraz z Nicolasem natrafiają na oddziały kierujące się do Ostorii, miasta obleganego przez hordy potworów schodzących z Gór Kataart. Dołączywszy się do nich szóstka towarzyszy dociera do głównego obozu i kontaktuje się z głównodowodzącym, Sir Grayem. Od niego dowiadują się iż ubiegłej nocy potwory przypuściły podstępny atak na obóz eliminując członków organu dowodzenia, Nicolas zgłasza się więc na ochotnika na dowódce jednego z oddziałów w trakcie bitwy podczas gdy Medif zajmuje rolę stratega. Na tym nie kończą się ich problemy, niewiele później, jeszcze tego samego dnia, Nick, Alcol i Medif zostają zaatakowani przez mazoku, który wyraźnie ich szukał, w międzyczasie pozostałą trójkę bohaterów spotkała podobna sytuacja. Okazało się również, że pośród najemników, którzy dołączyli do akcji znajdowali się Mia i Jerome, członkowie podlegających Nicolasowi Smoków Czasu. Nie było jednak czasu do stracenia, następnego ranka poprowadzony zostaje szturm na Ostorię. Operacja udaje się, potwory zostają zdominowane a do miasta zdołają się przebić liczne oddziały, co prawda z gór wciąż nadchodziły nowe potwory jednak od teraz miasto miało silną linię obrony. Nieoczekiwanie okazuje się iż Jeanne jest w stanie w bliżej niewyjaśniony sposób wyczuwać święte runy i że ma to jakiś związek z ranami na jej plecach. Medifa wyraźnie interesuje to zjawisko, nie pozostaje więc nic więcej jak podążyć za tym tropem a ten najwyraźniej prowadzi prosto w głąb niebezpiecznych Gór Kataart. W ramach przygotowań Nicolas i towarzysze postanawiają się sprzymierzyć z inną grupą udającą się w góry, Konradem, Dee oraz ich przewodnikiem Gilbertem. I choć Nicolas z nieokreślonej przyczyny posiada złe przeczucia odnoście Dee to Konrad wydaje się być zwiastunem kłopotów. Z rozmowy z nim nie tylko wynika, że jest przybranym synem Goldrasa, wysłanym na poszukiwanie run w górach ale także ma specjalny kompas do wykrywania ich. W trakcie podróży Konrad zaczyna też wyraźnie snuć podejrzenia co do Nicolasa i ekipy, wszystko wskazuje na to iż obie drużyny od początku do końca kierują się w to samo miejsce, to nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.. Podróż przez góry od samego początku była problematyczna, smoki, trolle, śnieg i gwałtowny wiatr towarzyszyły kompanii każdego dnia, nie obyło się też bez wspinaczki po pionowych, górskich ścianach. Co zaniepokoiło Nicolasa, kilkukrotnie udało się im natrafić na ciała członków Gildii Pracy, którzy najwyraźniej zginęli na jakichś wyprawach. Gdy zapasy chrustu powoli wyczerpywały się, szczęśliwie podróżnikom udało się natrafić na Kataarckich nomadów, którzy dobrodusznie podzielili się zarówno drewnem jak i żywnością. Mniej niż dzień drogi od celu, Gilbert prowadzi drużynę przez jaskinię pełną nietoperzy. Choć potworki same w sobie nie stanowiły większego zagrożenia, ku zdziwieniu Nicolasa wszystkich jego towarzyszy dotknęła nagła amnezja, wymazując z ich wspomnień ostatni tydzień.. Chwilę to trwało jednak Nicolas zdołał jakoś przekonać swoich towarzyszy co do tajemniczego "pyłu", który zdawał się być przyczyną ich zaniku pamięci. Nie trzeba było długo czekać by ci faktycznie uwierzyli w słowa strażnika gdyż po drugiej stronie jaskini faktycznie czekał Zamek Faraelen, cel ich podróży. Już od chwili postawienia pierwszych kroków wewnątrz zamku wszyscy członkowie wyprawy odczuli natłok mocy związany z "presją" wywoływaną przez runę, nikt nie miał już złudzeń co do powagi zadania. Niefortunnie moc runy okazała się być zbyt potężna dla Gilberta, który pożyczywszy swój miecz Nicolasowi postanawia zostać na zewnątrz. Korytarze zamku zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność a wszystkiemu nie pomagały zamieszkujące go harpie, syreny, węże i inne stwory. Jak by tego było mało wszędzie porozmieszczane były dziwaczne kokony, wszystko wskazywało na to, że ktoś przeprowadzał w zamku eksperymenty zmieniające ludzi potwory. Po dotarciu do wielkiej sali Nicolasa zaczęła ogarniać wściekłość, posiadaczem runy oraz nowym panem zamku był nie kto inny jak zbiegły Diego Carfax. Wywiązała się walka jednak Diego dopiero miał pokazać swoją nową potęgę. Za pomocą Runy Mroku przeistoczył się w wampiropodobną istotę wypełniając pomieszczenie mroczną aurą i przejmując kontrolę nad członkami kompanii, jedynie Nicolas oraz Konrad ostali się na polu bitwy. Na domiar złego coś w sercu Nicolasa pękło, na krótką chwilę stanęli przed nim wszyscy ci za których śmierć się obwiniał, widział ich wyraźnie w szczególności Lucy i Jinto. Kolejną złą nowiną był Dee, który postanowił w końcu się ujawnić jako Mazoku proponując przy tym Carfaxowi sojusz, po usłyszeniu odmowy jednak odchodzi. Starcie trwało w najlepsze, członkowie drużyny kolejno odzyskiwali zmysły tylko po to by padać ze zmęczenia lub ran. Gdy wreszcie Konrad i Nicolas zadali niedoszłemu Draculasowi ostateczny cios, ten przeistoczył się w potężną falę energii gotowej by zmieść wszystkich w pył. W akcie desperacji Nicolas rzuca się na Carfaxa przyjmując na siebie siłę uderzenia. Wszyscy choć ciężko ranni, żywi zdołali wyjść z bitwy w zamku. Zaciekawiony sprawą run, Dee w zamian za przeniesienie kompanii do bezpiecznego miasta żąda informacji na temat boskich run. Niechętnie zdradzając mu tajemnice, wszyscy wracają do miasta Ostorii by wyleczyć rany, wszyscy poza Dee i Konradem. W tej właśnie chwili Nicolas upada pod wpływem własnych ran, nie tych fizycznych ale psychicznych, towarzysze zanoszą go do pokoju by ochłonął, wkrótce po tym udaje się do niego Alcol. Od ich rozmowy zależeć ma przyszłość ich drużyny oraz misji.. Następnego ranka, po krótkiej rozmowie oraz przeprosinach ze strony Nicolasa, drużyna postanawia przez chwilę odpocząć. Za namową Alcola oraz Medifa zainteresowanych ruinami Zamku Raiden, całą szóstką wracają do Dills w kierunku miasta Sigmund. Tam, licząc na podreperowanie swoich funduszy udają się do kwatery głównej Wielkiej Gildii Pracy by zastać interesujące wieści. Gildia pracy bowiem przygotowywać zaczęła wyprawę do Sayluune w celu stawienia oporu armii bandytów gromadzącej się w miejscu znanym jako Bastion. Korzystając z okazji ekipa spotyka się z założycielem gildii, Kurtzem, by porozmawiać o ludziach zaginionych w Kataart. Podczas wizyty w jego biurze Jeanne zdawała się być zaniepokojona, energia podobna do tej wydzielanej przez boskie runy sporadycznie to pojawiała się to znikała gdzieś wewnątrz budynku gildii. Widząc że coś jest na rzeczy drużyna postanawia poszukać informacji, w tym celu rozdzielają się po mieście, sprawdzają biblioteki i wypytują ludzi. Nicolasowi i Albafice udaje się nawet porozmawiać z Gerwazym, prywatnym ochroniarzem Kurtza. Podczas rozmowy tejże dochodzi do ataku Mulcibera i Sideci, dwóch Mazoku którzy raz już próbowali zaatakować Medifa i drużynę jednak ponownie niewiele udało im się wskurać. Tym czasem Faren postanawia udać się na randkę z jedną z gildyjnych recepcjonistek by wyciągnąć z niej nieco informacji, spotyka też starą znajomą Rachel, a to oznaczać mogło tylko kłopoty. Największym przełomem jednak okazał się mag pracujący dla Kurtza, Alias. Potajemnie zaprowadził on Nicolasa i towarzyszy do tajenego pomieszczenia w gildii pracy gdzie przetrzymywany był człowiek wydzielający moc wyraźnie związaną z runami. Niejaki Marlow, młodszy brat Kurtza wyjawia iż w ich domu, dworze Alazramów, znajduje się waza zawierająca wodę przesyconą mocą jednej z boskich run, Runy Rozkwitu. Dzięki wypiciu jej, Marlow dobrowolnie stał się niewolnikiem jej mocy oraz zapewnił Gildii Pracy dobrobyt. Udzieliwszy wielu wskazówek dotyczących natury boskich run oraz położenia kolejnych, Marlow żegna się z Nicolasem i resztą jednak Alias ma do nich jeszcze jedną sprawę, prosi o pomoc w uwolnieniu młodego Alazrama od klątwy wazy, prosi aby ją wykraść i zniszczyć. Następnego dnia po zakończeniu przygotowań, Faren oraz Albafica przedostają się do rezydencji Alazramów w poszukiwaniu wazy. Tymczasem Nicolas oraz Alcol udają się do Gildii Pracy by zająć Kurtza i upewnić się że nie wróci do domu wcześniej niż powinien. W trakcie rozmowy z szefem gildii jasnym się staje, że starszy Arazlam dobrze zaznajomiony jest ze szczegółami run boskich jednak zdaje się nie przejawiać nimi zbyt dużego zainteresowania, pomimo iż przygotowywana przez niego kampania ma na celu wspomóc walkę z bandytami z Bastionu gdzie według Marlowa oraz notatek ukradzionych przez Farena znajdować się powinna kolejna runa. Niepokojący był jednak fakt iż strażnik Kurtza, Gerwazy, nie znajdował się nigdzie na terenie gildii a to oznaczało tylko jedno, Faren i Albafica musieli stanąć do walki z legendarnym protektorem, Gerwazym Pazdanem. Ostatecznie udaje im się zbiec z wazą i całą drużyną ewakuować za miasto, do wioski Artdorf. Wioska Artdorf czyli rodzinna miejscowość Alcola wydaje się być doskonałym miejscem na odpoczynek. Podczas gdy Medif, zdoławszy namówić towarzyszy na odwleczenie zniszczenia wazy by samemu móc się jej przyjżeć, udał się do znajomego mistrza run, Nicolas i reszta ugoszczeni zostają przez siostrę Alcola oraz jej męża. Następnego dnia cała piątka zażywa uroków wiejskiego życia lecz jeszcze przed zmrokiem postanawiają opuśćić Artdorf by przyzjżeć się wreszcie ruinom Zamku Raiden. Zwiedzanie przerywa im jednak grupa gwardii króleskiej Dills twierdząc iż Jeanne winna jest zbrodni przeciw rodzinie królewskiej i że ma zostać aresztowana, Nicolas niegodząc się na to zostaje zakuty i zabrany do stolicy wraz z nią. Na miejscu okazuje się iż książe, który wydał rozkaz aresztowania miał nieco bardziej intymne plany względem Jeanne co tej najwyraźniej odpowiadało, w przeciwieńswtwie do Nicolasa, który spędził dwie godziny zmuszony przysłuchiwać się ich zabawom. Ostatecznie Jeanne i Nicolas opuszczają zamek nienaruszeni i dołączywszy do swoich towarzyszy ruszają przez Kalmaart w kierunku państwa Sayluune. Po drodze skuszeni głuwną nagrodą postanawiają wziąć udział w turnieju spineli. Nicolas pewnie doszedł do finałów rozgrywek jednak ostatecznie, zjedzony przez stres przegrywa z Jeanne 2 do 3. Droga przez Sayluune mija szybko toteż Nicolas, Alcol, Faren, Albafica oraz Jeanne spotykają się z Medifem w mieście Quezax. Medif przynosi jednak złe wieści, waza Arazlamów została mu skradziona. Mimo to drużyna ma teraz na głowie poważniejszą sprawę, niezwłocznie udają się do obozu nieopodal Bastionu by skontaktować się z siłami straży oraz najemników szykujących się do walki z bandytami. Obóz nie zachwycał swym stanem, morale były niskie a ludzie byle jak przygotowani, na domiar złego spodziewane posiłki z Gildii Pracy nigdy nie dadeszły. Towarzysze kontaktują się z dowódcą obozu, Clintem Westwoodem oraz jego "namiestnikiczką" Mercedes Livay. Ta dróga zleca im zadanie pozbycia się ogromnego jaszczura zwanego Geko. Przed wyruszeniem jednak Alcol sprowadza do drużyny nowego członka, swoją starą znajomą, Rycerz Inge Hoffner. Szybko zgładziwszy potwora i zbadawszy jego runiczną grotę, siódemka towarzyszy postanawia pod osłoną nocy przedostać się w przebraniu do Bastionu i spróbować zinfiltrować bandytów. O dziwo udaje im się to bez większych problemów. Znalazłszy się wewnątrz siedziby bandytów Nicolas i reszta szukają informacji na temat ich celu aż nie trafiają na małą arenę gdzie miejsce miało zebranie dowódców. Ich kłopoty dopiero miały się zacząć.. Bohaterowie trafiają na arenę gdzie czeka ich spotkanie z dziewiątką najważeniejszych ludzi pośród bandytów z Bastionu. Tu kilka znajomych twarzy, Sharky i Rachel, która przyznaje się do kradzieży wazy, najwyraźniej pełnią tu kluczowe role jednak ku obawom Alcola śmietankę towarzyską zasilali jego dawni znajomi z Bandy Czerwonego Sitara, Roy Timothy oraz Gabo Ballion. Co gorsza to właśnie Gabo był tym, który zebrał bandytów w Bastionie i to nie w żaden inny sposób niż za pomocą jednej z legendarnych, boskich run, Runy Władzy. Choć Gabo nie wydaje się zainteresowany intruzami dochodzi do wielkiej walki, podczas której towarzysze Nicolasa padali jeden po drugim. Sam Nicolas zmuszony został do ucieczki przez Cedrica oraz jego dziwaczną moc wszechwidzenia. Ostatecznie nikt nie zginął lecz cała siódemka musiała z podkulonymi ogonami ewakuować się oraz ostrzec obóz przed siłą jaką dysponują bandyci. Ostatecznie dzięki ostrzeżeniu Farena, Mercedes i Clint przenieśli swoje siły do miasta Quezax. To tam Nicolas i jego towarzysze postanowili przygotować się i dołożyć wszelkich starań by rozprawić się z Gabo. Przygotowania Nicolasa przerywa jednak Albafica przynosząc złe wieści, Mulciber i Sideca porwali Alcola.. Bez większej zwłoki Nicolas poleca odnaleźć Inge oraz resztę ekipy. Całą szóstką szybko ustalają plan działania po czym ruszają razem do opuszczonego magazynu by odbić towarzysza. Albafica wchodzi do środka samodzielnie grając na czas. W planie ratunkowym pojawiła się jednak dziura, magazyn był strzeżony przez pomniejsze demony. Po chwili namysłu jasnym było, że nie ma czasu na wahanie, przypuszczając dziką szarżę drużyna błyskawicznie niszczy demony i wdziera się do magazynu gdzie mistrzowską współpracą uwalniają Alcola oraz raz na zawsze pozbywają się zarówno Sideci jak i Mulcibera. Triumfalnie powróciwszy do miasta Nicolas postanawia w końcu porozmawiać z Alcolem na temat przewrotu w Lyzeile oraz na temat Blue, wyjawia również prawdę na temat swojej tożsamości. Z rozmowy szybko jednak wynika iż tajemniczy Alfred, dawny współpracownik Blue jest osobą, która wie o sprawie runicznego boomu oraz może mieć odnośnie jej jakieś plany. Następnego dnia Alcol, Medif oraz Faren udają się cichaczem do Bastionu w celu odnalezienia przebywającego tam więźnia. Oczekując na powrót towarzyszy Nicolas otrzymuje list. Dowiaduje się z niego iż ktoś chce się z nim spotkać poza miastem. Niewiele myśląc strażnik udaje się na spotkanie pozostawiając swoim towarzyszom wiadomość odnośnie swojej nieobecności. Podróż nie trwa długo i pomimo wzmożonej aktywności nieumarłych Nicolas bez przeszkód dociera na miejsce spotkania. Tam ku jego zaskoczeniu czeka oddział Gondorczyków, który wcześniej za namową Nicka odłączyli się od bandy Gabo. Z bliżej nieznanej przyczyny uznali oni, że od tej pory będą podążać za Redcliffem jako swoim nowym przywódcą. Sam Nicolas niema nic przeciwko i dołącza do imprezy jaką Gondorczycy sobie urządzili w opuszczonej jaskini. Zabawę przerywają Rycerze Sprawiedliwości, którzy przybyli aresztować byłych sługusów Gabo. W wyniku wielu nieporozumień dochodzi do walki, którą pijany Nicolas przegrywa. Dokładnie wówczas do jaskini wkracza Mercedes w towarzystwie Medifa i reszty ferajny. Gdy już wszyscy ochłonęli i wyjaśnili sobie sytuację Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami oraz Mercedes wraz z rycerzami wracają do miasta Quezax gdzie Gondorczyków czekają prace społeczne, dzięki czemu za kilka miesięcy będą oni mogli odejść wolno i dołączyć do oddziału Smoków Czasu. Następnego dnia do miasta dociera rozległy huk. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich zarówno były obóz ruchu oporu jak i bastion bandytów wyleciały w powietrze wraz z pojawieniem się pokaźnych eksplozji. Zainteresowani sprawą Alcol i Inge prowadzą Nicolasa i towarzyszy na zwiad. Ich obawy szybko się potwierdzają, do obydwu eksplozji użyto tajemniczego paliwa, którego wcześniej użyto w posiadłości Goldrasa, oraz z którym Alcol i Inge mieli już do czynienia. Powód wybuchów również stał się jasny, Gabo i jego ludzie rozproszyli się po świecie i zatarli za sobą wszelkie ślady. Pozostając bez poszlak Nicolas wraz ekipą postanawiają zająć się drugą ważną sprawą, odnalezieniem ostatniej runy znajdującej się gdzieś w Elmekii. Szczęśliwym trafem dostają się na statek wycieczkowy, który po promocyjnych cenach zabiera ich do trawionego suszą kraju. Szybko wychodzi na jaw iż promocja jest skutkiem ostatnich kataklizmów szalejących w całej Elmekii. Choć starając się skorzystać z okazji do odpoczynku, każdy z członków drużyny miał swoje obawy odnośnie powiązania katastrof z obecnością runy oraz tajemniczym pojawieniem się „drugiego księżyca” znanego jako Segona. Podróżując przez pustynię, drużyna rozdziela się pod wpływem burzy piaskowej. Nicolas wraz z Albaficą i Farenem odnajdują się gdzieś na środku niczego, szybko też udaje i się odnaleźć Jeanne, która wpadła do dziwnej, podziemnej jaskini. Zbadawszy podziemia dokładniej odkrywają oni starą pracownię jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika. Po przeszukaniu jej oraz ominięciu strzegących jej pułapek Nicolas wraz z ekipą odnajdują dziwny artefakt, Riflah. Powróciwszy na powierzchnię drużyna trafia do wioski Shebe, która cierpi z powodu trujących gazów oraz rozprzestrzeniającej się zarazy. Na domiar złego jakaś podejrzana szajka wyłudza pieniądze od jej mieszkańców sprzedając szkodliwy i uzależniający medykament. Pokonując część oszustów Nicolas postanawia wraz z towarzyszami ruszyć do miasta Crauwardrum aby całkowicie ukrócić działalność niegodziwców oraz odnaleźć lekarstwo na chorobę, na którą teraz zapadła również Jeanne. Pod miastem Crauwardrum postawiono azyl gdzie chorzy tacy jak Jeanne poddawani są leczeniu. Podczas gdy Faren i Albafica przeszukują miasto w poszukiwaniu medyków-oszustów oraz reszty swoich towarzyszy, Nicolas wpada w azylu na Cliva, starego znajomego Medifa oraz mistrza wzorów. Choć Jeanne nie została wpuszczona do miasta nie mija wiele czasu jak ponownie zjednoczenia Nicolas, Alcol, Albafica, Medif, Inge oraz Faren wpadają do umieszczonej w zrujnowanej części miasta siedziby i ścierają w pył przebywających w niej oszustów. Jak się okazało niejaki Nimbus, z którym Redcliff miał już raz do czynienia, uknuł cały spisek narkotykowy. Posławszy go za kratki bohaterowie dowiadują się iż choroba nie jest śmiertelna i życiu Jeanne oraz pozostałych ofiar zarazy nic nie zagraża jeżeli podda się ich przyzwoitemu leczeniu. Wiedząc to siedmioro towarzyszy rozpoczyna przygotowania do podróży w kierunku Segony, aby wraz z Clivem, jego wnuczką oraz czarodziejem Balderem, który zaoferował swoją pomoc zbadać sprawę magicznych anomalii, których fałszywy księżyc może być źródłem. Nim jednak wyruszyli z samego ranka przyszło im rozwiązać jeszcze jedną sprawę. W mieście pojawił się jeden z dowódców pracujących dla Gabo, Grog. Pomimo swojej przytłaczającej siły, Nicolas, Albafica i pozostali pokonują mięśniaka i dowiadują się iż jego ludzie już ruszyli w kierunku Segony w poszukiwaniu runy. Co jednak ważniejsze, Grog wyznał, że po wszystkim miał spotkać się z Gabo w Dills. Od teraz plan wydawał się być prosty. Korzystając z darowanych za pomoc wielbłądów ekipa ruszyła swym pokaźnym gronem na pustynię.Pierwsza noc wydawał się być spokojna jednak do czasu. Dziwaczna bestia zwana Szakalem terroryzowała okolicę, pech chciał iż nawiedziła ona obóz bohaterów. Pech dla bestii rzecz jasna gdyż kilka prostych zaklęć unieruchomiło bestię, którą Nicolas położył jednym, celnym ciosem. Podróż trwała kolejny dzień a następnego ranka Medif ogłosił złą nowinę, Clive nie przetrwał nocy, wyniszczany powoli efektami własnych magicznych eksperymentów odszedł z tego świata. Drużyny to jednak nie zrażało, przekonawszy napotkanych wspólników Groga do odejścia Nicolas i reszta ruszają w kierunku Segony gdzie sprawdzają się ich obawy, kolejna runa znajdowała się w pobliżu, jednak nie na tajemniczym „księżycu” a gdzieś pod nim, pod ziemią.. Korzystając z magii Medifa, Nicolas i reszta przenoszą się głęboko pod ziemię gdzie odnajdują pokaźnych rozmiarów tunel, definitywnie nienaturalnego pochodzenia. Podążając nim w pewnym momencie dochodzi do rozdzielenia, z niewiadomej przyczyny Alcol, Albafica oraz Jeanne znikają gdzieś w ciemnościach podziemi. Medif używa kryształowej kuli by namierzyć zagubionych towarzyszy lecz gdy Nicolas i pozostali doń docierają zastają ich w środku walki z Zaku, mazoku który przybył by dokonać zemsty na Alcolu i Albafice. Na domiar złego Jeanne z jakiegoś powodu stanęła po stronie demona. Wraz z pojawieniem się odsieczy szala zwycięstwa szybko obraca się na stronę Abaficki i reszty, Faren sprawnym ruchem odbiera z rąk Zaku zakładniczkę, siostrę Alcola, który teraz bez zahamowań mógł walczyć z mazoku, tymczasem Nicolas powala Jeanne za pomocą pięści. Nie był to jednak koniec kłopotów, życie Jeanne było na krawędzi tymczasem Dee, który również nagle dołączył do imprezy postanowił namieszać jak to miał w zwyczaju. Wbrew ostrzeżeniem Nicolasa w zamian za bezpieczne odesłanie swojej siostry do domu Alcol stara się zawrzeć umowę z Dee jednak w ostatniej chwili Inge postanawia go w tym wyręczyć. Dee znika a dzięki pomocy Farena i Dorotki stan Jeanne stabilizuje się, był to jednak zaledwie początek kryzysu. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Jeanne wyznaje iż od dawna planowała zemstę na Alcolu i Albafice za czyny jakich się dopuścili podczas przewrotu w Lyzeille. Sytuacja wewnętrzna drużyny stała się niezwykle krucha jednak nie było czasu na głębsze rozmowy. Odkładając sprzeczki na później, wszyscy razem ruszają dalej, w głąb tunelu gdzie znajdował się pokaźnych rozmiarów Sandworm naznaczony jedną z boskich run, Wielką Runą Ziemi. Bestaia zostaje szybko zabite lecz nie ona była faktycznym problemem, moc runy gromadziła się również wewnątrz Segony, tajemniczego księżyca a dokładniej kokonu wewnątrz, którego rosło coś niewyobrażalnego. Wydostawszy się na powierzchnię drużyna staje przed ostateczną próbą. Moc runy zaczęła przybierać formę fizyczną i nic nie zdawało się być w stanie jej zatrzymać. Nieoczekiwanie to Dorotka okazała się być rozwiązaniem, dzięki znakom pozostawionym przez Cliva była ona w stanie zatrzymać moc runy lecz za cenę ostateczną. Medif się sprzeciwił, nie on jeden lecz nie było większych alternatyw. Ostatecznie Medił wykorzystuje znaki Dorotki aby przenieść moc runy nie tylko na nią ale i na siebie, Nicolasa, Alcola, Albaficę i Inge. W efekcie manifestacja mocy runicznej została zniszczona bez poświęcania niczyjego życia. Sytuacja została opanowana a przynajmniej tak się mogło wydawać.. bohaterowie mieli teraz dużo bardziej osobiste problemy.. Powróciwszy do miasta Salurean i chwili odpoczynku przychodzi czas na rozmowę, poważną rozmowę. Dla wielu członków drużyny kwestia Jeanna stała pod dużym znakiem zapytania, ostatecznie jednak nikt nie zamierzał jej się pozbywać, zwłaszcza Alcol, który wolał by widzieć czarodziejkę za kratami. Doprowadziwszy się do ładu Nicolas oraz jego towarzysze zabierają siebie oraz Dorotkę do Kalmaart. Po drodze dochodzi jednak do walki, jeden z ludzi Gabo, Buffalo, wraz ze swym wielgachnym golemem przypuszczają atak na drużynę i choć zostają pokonani to definitywnie nie było jego ostatnie słowo. Dotarłszy do stolicy Kalmaart, Nicolas prowadzi towarzyszy do Wielkiego Kościoła Glodnorii aby poprosić swojego starego przyjaciela Lothara o przysługę. Po wydarzeniach w Elmekii moc Wielkiej Runy Ziemi przylgnęła do Dorotki na stałe, licząc iż Arcykapłan mógł by nauczyć dziewczynę panowania nad swoją nową mocą Nicolas przekonuje ją oraz towarzyszy iż należało by powierzyć opiekę nad Dorotką właśnie Lotharowi. Mając tę kwestię za sobą, drużyna całą siódemką udaje się na darmową wyżerkę do koszarów Smoków Czasu rzecz jasna. Po krótkim odpoczynku, drużyna wyrusza do Ralteague do świątynnego miasta Sellentii by przyjrzeć się sprawie zniszczenia jednej z wielkich świątyń. Podczas postoju Nicolas i Inge zostają zaatakowani przez Cedrica i jego klan. Redlciff osłania towarzyszkę by ta sprowadziła posiłki sam zaś zostaje grając na czas. Bardzo szybko jednak okazuje się, że Cedric ma coś ważniejszego do zrobienia, dlatego też kradnie tarczę Nicolasa a następnie wraz z większością swojego klanu odchodzi. Wkrótce po tym Inge i Alcol przybywają z pomocą, jednak po pokonaniu wrogów informują Nicolasa iż reszta drużyny również została zaatakowana przez Mandarynę i jej ludzi. Wszystko wskazuje na to że ich szef, Gabo gdzieś się ukrył i wszyscy go szukają. Wylizawszy rany bohaterowie udają się do Sellentii, wygląda na to iż świątynia została zniszczona za pomocą "tego" paliwa. Przez kolejne dwa dni drużyna prowadzi śledztwo, przyglądając się ruinom, katakumbom oraz przepytując kapłanów. Przy okazji trafiają na starych znajomych, Gerwazego, Aliasa i co ciekawe Marlowa. Po pozornie miłym wieczorze pełnym obaw i rozmów na boku, Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami ruszają do katakumb raz jeszcze. Tym razem im się poszczęściło i trafiają na tajną kryjówkę tak zwanych Spopielaczy oraz jednego z pomocników Gabo, Balthazara. Pokonawszy zabójcę oraz jego brata, za radą Alcola cała siódemka unieszkodliwia zapasy paliwa i zawiadamia straż. Gdy już jest po wszystkim przychodzi pora na odpoczynek. Trzeba zebrać siły przed podróżą do Dills. Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień kiedy Nicolas wraz z towarzyszami docierają do miasta Fobos. Tam drużyna natrafia na Cedricka, Mandarynę, Groga, Buffalo i Sharkiego, którzy w towarzystwie tajemniczego Merika oczekiwali ich nadejścia. Merik twierdzi iż wie gdzie ukrywa się Gabo i że ich zaprowadzi pod warunkiem zawieszenia broni między sobą. Obie strony natychmiast zgadzają się i po krótkiej chwili odpoczynku wszyscy razem ruszają poza miasto, do starożytnych ruin pierwszego miasta pod barierą. Schodząc do podziemi Buffalo postanawia zmienić stronę i używając mocy boskiej relikwii przyjmuje postać kamiennego olbrzyma, zostaje jednak pokonany wspólnymi siłami Nicolasa, jego towarzyszy oraz popleczników Gabo, choć kosztem życia Groga i Sharkiego. Korzystając z zamieszania Merik ulatnia się gdzieś jednak nie było czasu do stracenia. Na podziemnej arenie czekał Gabo.. Mimo to Gabo najwyraźniej nie wydawał się zainteresowany walką, zamiast tego wezwał swoich sprzymierzeńców. Zabójcy znani jako Yashinsen, Pierre oraz Ogniomir otrzymali rozkaz powstrzymania intruzów. Arenę porył gęsty dym uniemożliwiając widoczność. Z pomocą przyszedł jednak Medif i jego magiczna luneta. Starcie poszło gładko ale to był ledwie początek a zarówno Nicolasowi jak i jego towarzyszom dokuczały rany oraz zmęczenie. Zagłębiając się w ruiny, Dee postanawia dołączyć do zabawy i razem docierają wreszcie do olbrzymich wrót za którymi miało znajdować się coś tak straszliwego że nawet bogowie i demony się tego bali a Gabo chciał to uwolnić. Prośby i nawoływania Alcola nijak nie wpłynęły na jego starego druha. Mocą Runy Władzy, Gabo nakazał pojedynki jeden na jednego chcąc zobaczyć siłę swoich wrogów na własne oczy. W spektakularnych pojedynkach Faren pokonuje Rachel a Nicolas mało nie posła Roya na tamten świat. Merika wyraźnie to bawiło ale Gabo był śmiertelnie poważny, widząc jak Alcol zostaje zraniony przez czarnego maga, Gabo pozbawia Merika głowy. Rozpoczęła się ostateczna walka. Dzięki mocy runy, Critical Gabo mógł walczyć jak żaden człowiek, presja runy i żądza mordu wzbudzały strach. Nicolas nie chcąc pozostać dłużnym skupia uwagę wroga ale zostaje powalony. Z pomocą Farena odzyskuje jednak przytomność i traci cierpliwość, przyszła pora po raz ostatni użyć mocy Boskiej Furii. Raz jeszcze ściera się z Gabo nie oszczędzając się i chroniąc towarzyszy jak tylko było to możliwe. Posiadacz runy długo stawiał opór lecz w końcu pada przebity ostrzem Nicolasa. Gdy sytuacja zostaje opanowana Dee przenosi wszystkich na zewnątrz ruin a sam znika, zadowolony iż straszliwy twór pozostaje zamknięty. Nicolas wraz z Alcolem, Albaficą, Medifem, Inge, Jeanne i Farenem przez kilka dni odzyskują siły po czym każde z nich rusza w swoją stronę, ku nowym przygodom. Niezniszczalna Tarcza czy Niepowstrzymany Miecz? Pomimo wykonania zadania Nicolas postanawia odłożyć powrót do Smoków Czasu. Moc Boskiej Furii praktycznie zniknęła a ze święta tarcza podzieliła los świętego miecza. Dlatego też strażnik wyrusza do Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych w poszukiwaniu kowala Mario licząc iż ten wykuje nową broń, którą Nicolas będzie władał po wyprawie do Zefielii gdzie przebywał Legendarny Protektor, Kihote. 'Wygląd i osobowość' Nick to wysoki, przeciętnej postury mężczyzna, nieco opalony na twarzy. Posiada żółto-zielone oczy z pewnym siebie, spokojnym spojrzeniem oraz szaro-brązowe włosy trochę krótsze niż do ramion czego nie widać gdyż na ogół sterczą we wszystkie strony z za opaski, którą ma przewiązaną na czole. W trakcie swych podróży po pustyni chodził w brązowym płaszczu chroniącym go przed skwarem pustyni oraz zielonej, kraciastej chuście, która zasłaniała mu twarz dziś nosi jedynie jej połowę. Jego ciało zdobią dziesiątki blizn jednak trudno to zayważyć gdyż zazwyczaj uzbrojony jest w pełny pancerz bez hełmu. Posiada miecz jednoręczny a charakterystycznym znakiem jest jego święta, złota tarcza Bouciler oraz wielki miecz Bloodsauger. Czasami można zauważyć go noszącego pokaźne okulary przeciwsłoneczne w stylu Gondorskim. Zawsze był spokojny i nieco cichy choć potrafił być i wygadany, nie szczędząc ciętego języka gdy był ku temu powód. Zawsze stara się postępować zgodnie z własnym sumieniem robiąc to co uważa za słuszne (często mając rację). Od małego lubił też podróże, być może to dlatego zaakceptował swoje przeznaczenie bez sprzeciwu podążając za Sha przez Pustynię Zniszczenia. Czasami wydaje się zachowywać pasywnie lub bez rozwagi jednak zawsze martwi się o swoich towarzyszy i stara się jak może by być dobrym liderem i gotów jest skoczyć w ogień lub poświęcić wszystko by ratować swoich towarzyszy. 'Moce i umiejętności' Nicolas był trenowany przez zabójczynię jednak wykorzystał swój trening by wiedzieć jak bronić siebie oraz innych. Jako strażnik doskonale posługuje się on technikami bloku, parowania oraz zablokowania zaklęć. Jest też doświadczony w dziedzinie ważenia mikstur. Oprócz tego tak samo jak pozostali wybrańcy posiada on moc Boskiej Furii pozwalającej redukować obrażenia od czarnej magii, regenerować swoje rany oraz aktywować specjalną formę wzmacniającą. Posiada również unikalną zdolność z tym związaną, gdyż jego energia Boskiej Furii może być rozłożona i przeniesiona na tarczę by następnie wykonać potężny atak dystansowy. W trakcie ładowania tego ataku Nicolas jest w stanie wykorzystać także otaczającą go energie magiczną co tuż przed wyzwoleniem swojej mocy daje mu możliwość pochłonięcia niektórych zaklęć by wzmocnić swój własny atak. Wcześniej do ataku tego wykorzystywał swój święty miecz Petalion. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Nicolas Numer karty: 012 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Strażnik Umiejętność 1: Boska Furia''' '- Rzuty wrogich magów obniżane są o połowę oczek. na turę Umiejętność 2: Blok - Przeciwnik powtarza rzut podczas walki. na turę ''Umiejętność 3: '''Strażnik' - Dodaje +1 oczko do rzutów walki innemu graczowi na turę'' Umiejętność 4: Super Defensywa - Odporność na karty ekwipunku (broni) *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = 'Ciekawostki' * W swoich okularach przeciwsłonecznych Nicolas wygląda jak znany aktor z Gondoru, Jacek Klatka. * Jego prawdziwe imię to Johny. Nie używa go jednak odkąd skończył 8 lat. * Do czasu spotkania z Arcykapłanem Rayem Nicolas posiadał w swoim lewym boku przeklętą ranę, która nieustannie dawała o sobie znać. * W przedstawieniu laleczkowym "Nicolas Redcliff - obrońca świata!", Nicolas podkładał głos do postaci Jinto. * Jego idolem z dzieciństwa jes bohater miecza światła, który zgładził bestię Zanaffara. * Jedynym hobby Nicolasa jest zbieranie i gra w spinele. Cytaty "Wychodzi na to, że Takoyaki, był jako taki." "Czy ktoś zamawiał gorgonzolę?" (po pokonaniu wojownika Sonzonrole) "Jakiś lekkomyślny jestem bez tej zbroi." "A zgodzisz się jak dam ci spinela? ... Nie no, nie dam ci." Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Aspell Arc Kategoria:Slayers PLUS